UN NUEVO COMIENZO
by Candy Criss
Summary: Blaine y Kurt sufren un accidente un mes antes de su boda , en el cuál el moreno pierde la memoria y aleja a kurt de su vida haciendo al castaño muy triste pero Sebastián llegara a darle una nueva ilusión al ojiazul.
1. Chapter 1

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN , SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO**

**Sinópsis: Blaine y Kurt sufren un accidente un mes antes de su boda , en el cuál el moreno pierde la memoria y aleja a kurt de su vida haciendo al castaño muy triste pero Sebastián llegara a darle una nueva ilusión al ojiazul.  
**

**Estoy de vuelta con otra historia que espero sea de su agrado para que la lean y pongan en favoritos y le den seguir, es una historia que ha estado en mi mente desde hace tiempo pero hasta ahora decidí escribirla, no serán mucho capítulos, calculo serán 5 ó 6, trataré de actualizar 2 veces por semana .**

**Ahora sí a leer!**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**CAPITULO 1**

**_"Estoy muy emocionado de que solo falta un mes para nuestra boda Blaine y ya todo está listo, lo único que hay que esperar es que llegue el ansiado día_**" sonreía muy feliz el castaño."

El moreno era feliz al saber que muy pronto uno de sus mayores sueños se haría realidad en un mes, ser el esposo de Kurt lo emocionaba y llenaba de orgullo, por fin serian la familia Anderson-Hummel , también en pocos años más podrían adoptar a un par de niños así como tener una mascota que elegirían sus hijos y todo sería perfecto, con ese pensamiento se acercó a su prometido y lo besó en la punta de la nariz.

**_"Entonces ya no hay motivo para que estés de un lado para el otro cariño por lo que no quiero excusas para este fin de semana en que iremos a un spa para que nos consientan , regresando muy descansados ._**

**_"Pero Blaine yo tengo….."_**

**_"No Kurt, en esta ocasión no hay peros que valgan, has estado posponiendo esta salida por el trabajo , tus clientes y ahora la boda , pero esta vez no voy a cambiar de idea, te quiero para mí este fin de semana, no voy a compartirte con nadie más, así que ves viendo quién se encargará de tus pendientes en la oficina este fin de semana."_**

**_"Blaine…"_**

**_"Ahh no, no te escuchó_** , **_acaso dijiste algo Kurt"_**

**_"Blaine … yo… esta bien, iré contigo a ese spa y la pasaremos grandioso cariño" _**dijo Kurt cariñosamente

**_"Te amo hermoso"_** respondió Blaine

El viernes por la mañana llegó muy rápido , los dos estaban muy entusiasmados de pasar juntos ese fin de semana de descanso antes de su boda, sabiendo que el siguiente tiempo para ellos solos sería en su luna de miel, donde pasearían por un mes por toda Europa, el taxi pasó por ellos a las 9 de la mañana ya que su vuelo salía a las 12 del mediodía pero tenían que estar dos horas antes en el aeropuerto dándoles tiempo de tomar un café antes de su vuelo .

**_"Que haremos primero Kurt, un baño en lodo o ponernos piedras calientes o un masaje relajante, porque a mi me gustaría primero el masaje, tengo muy tensos mis músculos"_** decía el moreno

**_"Voto por el masaje Blaine mi cuerpo está muy tenso y necesito relajarme"_**

**_"entonces será el masaje "_** rió el moreno mientras se acercaba a su prometido y lo besaba tiernamente , ambos se miraron a los ojos diciéndose al mismo tiempo **_"TE AMO"_**

**_ "no cabe duda que estamos sincronizados amor"_** dijo Blaine

**_"Kurt te amo más que a mi vida, soy muy afortunado de tenerte en mi vida, jamás dudes de mi amor por ti" _**decía el moreno tomando la barbilla del castaño para asegurarse de que su prometido lo estuviera viendo a los ojos y supiera que era verdad lo que decía.

**_"También te amo Blaine, tú has traído felicidad a mi vida, soy inmensamente feliz de tenerte en mi vida y jamás dudaría de tu amor"_**

Al momento de decir esas lindas palabras el taxi en el que iban sufrió un fuerte impacto, de un momento a otro la atmósfera romántica y dulce cambió drásticamente a gritos de angustia y desesperación, se escuchó como se rompían los vidrios, tanto Kurt como Blaine buscaban al otro tratando de protegerlo pero en una fracción de segundos todo se volvió negro.

**_XXXXXXX_**

Cuando Kurt despertó se encontraba en la camilla de un hospital, en un primer momento no sabía que había ocurrido pero no tardó en recordar que el taxi dónde iban él y Blaine sufrió un accidente.

**_"Enfermera donde está mi novio"_** preguntaba desesperado

**_"Cálmese joven usted estuvo en un accidente y no le conviene que se altere" _**dijo la enfermera tranquilamente tratando de tranquilizar al chico.

**_"sí usted pregunta por el estado de salud del joven que iba con usted…"_** decía la enfermera que fue interrumpida por el ojiazul

**_"Sí, el es mi novio, ¿ como está?"_**

**_"El joven aún sigue inconsiente, tiene una pierna rota así como una costilla y múltiples contusiones en todo el cuerpo, pero se repondrá"_**

Kurt suspiró aliviado de saber que estaban vivos y que las heridas sanarían , así que el día de su boda no sufriría ningún cambio.

**_"Usted joven sólo tiene algunas contusiones pero nada roto" _**dijo sonriente la enfermera

**_"Muchas gracias enfermera"_**

**_"Tendrá que permanecer esta noche en observación y mañana si no hay nada malo será dado de alta "_** la enfermera se adelantó a los pensamientos de Kurt **_" en cuanto su novio despierte vendré por usted para que pueda verlo_**"

**_"Se lo agradezco mucho enfermera" _**sollozó el castaño que ahora ya más tranquilo comenzaba a llorar sacando todo el estrés de lo sucedido.

El moreno no despertó hasta el día siguiente pero cuando lo hizo no fué como debió de ser.

"**_Blaine amor, por fin despertaste, estaba muy asustado"_** decía Kurt inclinándose a besar los labios de su novio quién retrocedió para no ser besado

**_"¿Pasa algo Blaine?"_** preguntaba Kurt sorprendido por la actitud de su novio

**_"disculpa pero no sé quién eres y porque intentas besarme"_** respondía un Blaine algo extrañado por la actitud del chico castaño

**_"Blaine no juegues así conmigo, sabes que no me gusta cuando bromeas así, todavía sigo asustado por lo del accidente pero muy feliz de que nos encontramos bien y que no tendremos que cambiar la fecha de nuestra boda"_**

Blaine miraba horrorizado a ese chico frente a él quién al parecer lo conocía pero él no lo recordaba y ¿que era eso de que se casarían?, no entendía nada.

**_"Enfermera, enfermera, enfermera"_** gritaba el moreno mientras oprimía el botón para llamar por si necesitaba algo.

Kurt trato de tranquilizarlo abrazándolo pero el moreno se alteró más.

La enfermera llegó creyendo que el paciente se encontraba muy mal pero resultó que no, el paciente gritaba desesperado que alejaran al joven frente a él que no lo conocía y no lo quería cerca, todo eso fue muy duro para el ojiazul que no comprendía lo que sucedía.

El doctor encargado de Blaine le explicó que el moreno había sufrido un golpe muy fuerte en su cabeza que le había provocado amnesia, no podía decirle cuánto tiempo duraría o si alguna vez la recuperaría.

Kurt ante esa noticia estaba devastado, no podía creer que un día antes habían estado planeado un fin de semana romántico y ahora todo eso había desaparecido, trato de guardar la compostura para mostrarse fuerte, ese mismo día los dieron de alta a ambos pero el moreno no parecía sentirse cómodo con Kurt lo cual lastimaba al castaño.

Al llegar a su hogar lo primero que Blaine vió fueron fotos de ellos dos por todas partes, abrazados, besándose, riéndose, fotos que supuso eran con amigos y familiares pero para él no significaban nada.

**_"Permíteme ayudarte a acostar"_** dijo Kurt quitando las mantas de la cama para que el chico de mirada avellana pudiera acostarse, durante el día le llevó comida, le hizo plática, lo ayudó a llegar al baño, cuando llegó la hora de dormir al castaño se le hizo muy natural acostarse en la misma cama con el moreno pero resultó que el chico no lo tomó de buen agrado ya que le dijo amablemente que no lo hiciera.

"**_Disculpa Kut no te conozco , no me sentiría cómodo si compartieras la cama conmigo, sé que al parecer somos novios pero para mí eres un desconocido, no quiero seguir dándote lata así que mañana llamaré a mi hermano para pedirle que venga a buscarme" _**terminó Blaine

Kurt sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedacitos ante las palabras de Blaine.

**_"Blaine no quise hacerte sentir incómodo, discúlpame, es que muy duro para mí saber que el hombre que amo, que segundos antes del accidente dijo amarme ahora no me recuerda" _**dijo con mirada triste el castaño**_ "yo iré a dormir al estudio, te daré tu espacio, no es necesario que llames a Cooper cuando yo puedo cuidarte_**"

**_"Además mi nombre es Kurt no Kut"_** dijo bajito el ojiazul

**_"Sé que puedes cuidarme Kurt pero no quiero que lo hagas, cuando salgas apagas la luz, buenas noches"._**

Kurt salió de la habitación porque Blaine había dado por concluida la conversación, pasaron varios días en los que trató de hacerlo cambiar de opinión pero no pudo, el moreno hacía muy evidente su molestia de estar ahí, en más de una ocasión trató a Kurt como un sirviente y no como alguien que lo ayudaba y cuidaba por amor.

El ojiazul no había recordado cancelar la boda pero no fue necesario ya que Cooper se había encargado de eso, avisando a todos lo sucedido, los chicos de New Direction así como sus padres vinieron a visitarlos , todos notaron el mal estado en que se encontraba Kurt , no sólo por la tristeza sino por los malos tratos que le daba el moreno, vieron como le gritaba o como cambiaba de parecer en cuanto a lo que quería comer, pero el castaño nunca se quejaba, Cooper decidió que era mejor llevarse a Blaine con él para que su casi cuñado pudiera recuperarse y tal vez con él su hermano recuperara la memoria.

Pasaron 6 meses y Blaine había comenzado a tener algunos recuerdos de sus amigos, algo que sorprendió a Kurt es que nunca olvidó a Cooper, los recuerdos volvían poco a poco pero ninguno eran de Kurt.

Como Cooper vivía en los Angeles no era tan fácil que el castaño visitara a Blaine porque él vivía en New York, viajaba seguido pero no tanto como quisiera.

Un día Kurt salió a caminar, quería despejar su mente, se sentó en una banca quedándose ahí un buen rato, cuando repente escuchó que alguien lo saludaba.

"Hey Kurt, te encuentras bien, te ves muy pálido" preguntó un chico alto

El castaño levantó su mirada reconociendo al chico sin alcanzar a saludarlo porque se desmayó.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

¿Que les pareció el capítulo?

Pobre de Kurt que su vida dio un giro un drástico y que malo Blaine por tratarlo mal.

Besos

Candy Criss (Agar)


	2. Chapter 2

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**

**Sinópsis: Blaine y Kurt sufren un accidente un mes antes de su boda, en el cuál el moreno pierde la memoria y aleja a Kurt de su vida haciendo al castaño muy triste pero Sebastián llegará a darle una nueva ilusión al ojiazul.**

**Estoy muy contenta de ver que la historia les ha gustado, gracias a todos los que dejaron un review , a los dieron seguir y dar alerta así como a los que leen pero no comentan.**

**De un tiempo para acá escribo más Kurbastian pero si se preguntan cuándo publicaré algo klaine les aviso que muy pronto, ya tengo dos capítulos de una historia y en poco tiempo la publicaré.**

**Isse DeLuna: Es un gusto saber que estarás por aquí y que le das una oportunidad a mi idea.**

**Lety Bl: Es muy agradable saber que te encantó mi propuesta y Kurt sufrirá un poco más pero no te preocupes no estará solo.**

**Cecile 78: Tienes razón Blaine no intenta recordar a Kurt o por lo menos tratarlo bien en cuanto a tu idea quiero decirte que estas muy cerca de lo que planeo escribir.**

**Este capítulo es corto pero refleja exactamente la situación que viven tanto Kurt como Blaine. No soy doctora ni tengo mucho conocimiento sobre la amnesia pero aquí en este fic la amnesia hará que Blaine no sólo no recuerde sino que su personalidad cambie drásticamente como se podrán dar cuenta.**

**Disfruten la lectura.**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**CAPITULO 2**

Kurt despertó en una habitación obscura, se sentía muy cómodo y seguro ahí, el colchón en el que se encontraba acostado era perfecto para su descanso porque no era muy duro pero tampoco era muy blando , por alguna razón le recordó a Blaine pero ese pensamiento no duró mucho en su cabeza porque se dio vuelta volviendo a conciliar el sueño fácilmente, cuando volvió a despertar la habitación estaba iluminada por la luz de la mañana, su primer pensamiento fue _¿Dónde estoy?_ antes de que pudiera entrar en pánico creyendo haber sido secuestrado escuchó voces procedentes de fuera de la habitación, así que volvió a acostarse fingiendo estar dormido, así averiguaría quienes eran sus captores y que querían.

**_"Aún sigue dormido, ¿crees que sea buena idea despertarlo?"_**

**_"Sí, lleva mucho tiempo dormido , es mejor que sepamos que sigue vivo"_**

Las voces eran muy familiares para el castaño, frunció un poco las cejas al reconocerlas como las voces de Wes y Sebastián pero se preguntaba porque lo habían secuestrado.

Wes se sentó en el borde de la cama y movió suavemente el hombro del castaño quién no reaccionó.

"**_A ver , muévete Wes, moviéndolo tan suave no se despertará_**"

Sebastián se inclinó sobre la cama y zarandeó a Kurt de los hombros para despertarlo.

**_"Animal suéltame, no es necesario tanta violencia"_** escupió molesto el castaño

**_"Kurtie, estas despierto"_** gritaba muy emocionado Wes quién no perdió tiempo y se abalanzó sobre su amigo para darle un fuerte abrazo, aventando a Sebastián hacia un lado sin importarle que se hubiera caído de la cama.

**_"Wes que gusto verte, creí que me habían secuestrado y me emociona saber que no es así , pero dime como es que llegué aquí"_**

**_"Dime que es lo último que recuerdas Kurt" _**preguntó el asiático

El ojiverde se levantó del piso sobándose su trasero porque con el empujón que le había dado Wesley había caído de sentón.

**_"Estoy bien Wes no es necesario que te preocupes por mí"_** decía sarcásticamente el ex warbler, pero su amigo ni caso le hizo por prestarle atención a Kurt.

**_"Bueno yo estaba caminando y llegué a un parque , luego me senté en una banca, cuando coménce a sentirme mal , escuché que alguien me llamó por mi nombre y vi a Sebastián pero después de eso ya no supe más de mi "_** dijo el castaño quién ahora se encontraba sentado en la cama

**_" Sebastián y yo estábamos corriendo en el parque cuando a lo lejos te vimos y al acercarnos nos dimos cuenta que te ponías todo pálido así que Seb corrió más aprisa para llegar a ti pero cuando lo hizo te desmayaste así que nosotros te trajimos a casa para asegurarnos de que estuvieras bien, al parecer estabas agotado porque dormiste 18 horas de corrido , ahora ya tienes buen semblante"_** dijo Wesley

**_"gracias, lamento ocasionar molestias, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, tengo muchos pendientes y no deseo atrasarme"_** replicó el ojiazul levantándose de la cama rápidamente pero mareándose en el proceso ya que desde hacía varios días casi no probaba alimento.

Sebastián estabilizó a Kurt ayudándolo a que volviera a sentarse en la cama, ante la mirada incrédula del castaño al ver a su ex rival siendo amable con él.

**_"Sabemos por la difícil situación que pasas Kurt no tienes que hacerte el valiente o el fuerte con nosotros"_** susurró Wes

**_"No tengo la menor idea de lo que hablas Wes" _**sonrió Kurt

**_"No tienes porque fingir con nosotros, desde el accidente no has dejado que te visitemos , te has alejado de todos, sé que la pérdida de memoria de Blaine ha_** **_sido una tragedia porque no sólo no te recuerda sino que no hubo boda y sé lo emocionado que ambos estaban por eso" decía Wes_**

Wes vió como Kurt abría la boca para hablar pero en ese momento el asiático levantó su mano para impedírselo.

**_"Déjame terminar Kurt"_** continuó diciendo Wes

**_"Todos estamos preocupados por ti, por tu aspecto puedo darme cuenta que no comes y no duermes, aunque no quieras reconocerlo estas pasando por una depresión lo cual es normal debido a lo ocurrido."_**

**_"Yo no estoy deprimido, estoy cansado pero nada más, en unos días estaré bien, aparte no estoy alejando a nadie lo que sucede es que viajo seguido a Los Angeles para poder visitar a Blaine y ver que esté bien cuidado así que no puedo decirles que vengan a verme si no voy a estar, eso es todo"_** dijo Kurt en tono molesto

**_"Sé que Blaine no quiere verte, que fué el mismo quién llamó a Cooper para ir a vivir con él, también sé que ha comenzado a salir con chicos y que los fines de semana ni se aparece en casa de Cooper porque de seguro anda de antro o se va con alguien y por tu expresión sé que ya lo sabías" _**

Sebastián no estaba enterado de todo , él sólo tenía conocimiento que la boda de Klaine como les llamaban sus amigos no se había realizado debido a un accidente que le provocó amnesia a Blaine así que escuchar toda esa información que para colmo era mala le hizo sentirse mal del estómago ya que si algo así le sucediese a él no estaba muy seguro de que pudiera superarlo sobre todo porque era muy conciente de cuanto amor se tenían kurt y Blaine y perder al amor de tu vida no por que estuviera muerto sino debido a que no te recuerda e hiciera una vida aparte de ti es algo que no le desearía a nadie.

Sebastián vío como el rostro del castaño se transformaba e mostrando el gran dolor que llevaba cargando pero que a toda costa trataba de ocultar recomponiendo su cara rápidamente , tal vez Wes ni siquiera lo notó porque en ese momento el tomó un vaso de jugo que acercó al castaño pero Sebastián lo notó porque ni un segundo dejó de ver su rostro.

El ojiverde no era muy dado a sentir empatía por nadie pero en ese momento la sintió por Kurt , algo dentro de él le hizo sentarse a un lado de ese chico que se veía tan vulnerable poniendo uno de sus brazos sobre sus hombros y con el otro sosteniendo una de sus manos.

**_"Es momento de que te dejes cuidar Kurt , si quieres llorar, reír, gritar, cantar, romper cosas o todo a la ves este es tu momento , nosotros estamos aquí para ti, yo estoy aquí para ti, no estás solo , tarde o temprano todo se va a solucionar y si no lo hiciere te prometo que yo te ayudaré a salir adelante"_** dijo tiernamente Sebastián

Wes se acercó para unirse al abrazo de sus amigos, ante tales palabras tan conmovedoras y sinceras de Sebastián no pudo retener más sus lágrimas las cuales corrían libremente por sus mejillas, convirtiéndose de un momento a otro en sollozos desgarradores que no podía parar, las compuertas de su dolor se abrieron dejando salir todo lo que tenía dentro, Kurt sin darse cuenta se había girado para poder abrazar al ojiverde llorando en su pecho a quién no le importó tener su camisa mojada ni llena de fluidos, al contrario abrazó al castaño meciéndolo suavemente , cantándole lo que parecía ser una canción de cuna, no importaba que canción era, el sólo hecho de estar cantándole lo había tranquilizado, los gemidos se convirtieron en sollozos hasta que la respiración de Kurt se hizo muy lenta notando con gran tristeza tanto Wes como Seb que se había quedado dormido, lo acomodaron en su cama deseando que durmiera mucho tiempo para que al menos esas horas estuviera libre de dolor.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_"Blaine ¿cuándo vas a devolverle las llamadas a Kurt?" _** preguntó Cooper algo enojado de que su hermano hiciera sufrir al castaño

**_"Ya te dije que no lo haré, así que deja de insistir, tarde o temprano se dará cuenta que no tengo ningún interés en ser su amigo, novio ni mucho menos su esposo, no lo tolero, su sola presencia me irrita" _** gritaba en respuesta Blaine

**_"Como puedes decir esas horribles cosas de él, Kurt te ama y tú lo amas a él, podrás no recordar nada pero no puedo creer que tú corazón no lo reconozca, Kurt es el amor de tu vida Blaine, corres el riesgo de perdelo si sigues alejándolo de ti"_**

**_"Eso es precisamente lo que quiero Coop que se aleje"_**

**_"Y ya no insistas en que siga viendo esos videos de nosotros juntos, para mí no significan nada, el Blaine de esos videos , el novio de Kurt no son el mismo que soy ahora, siento mucho que mi vida amorosa sea un problema para ti y ese chico pero quién le manda llegar sin antes avisar, no es mi culpa que dejaras la puerta abierta así como tampoco es mi culpa que entrara hasta mi habitación sin ser invitado y me viera teniendo relaciones con el chico de esa semana" _**

**_"Enserio no escuchas todas las tonterías que dices, ¡ lo lastimas! Y no se lo merece, porque te alegra verlo sufrir, has recuperado muchos de tus recuerdos estoy feliz por eso pero al parecer el que tengas amnesia te ha cambiado, ahora eres un completo imbécil que no piensa en nadie más que no seas tú" _** aaaaaarrggghhhh gruñía Cooper levantando sus manos en señal de desesperación

**_"Mejor me voy así no estoy cuando tu adorado Kurt venga"_** decía Blaine encaminándose hacia la puerta pero antes de salir se había girado **_"No pienso regresar en todo el fin de semana, si me necesitas estaré en casa de Paul que si bien recuerdas es mi novio" _**con eso último salió disparado hacia la calle , con una gran sonrisa en su cara, ese fin de semana tampoco vería a ese chico que tanto detestaba, Kurt.

XXXXXXXXXXX

**_Por fin Kurt ha podido llorar y sacar un poco de su dolor, quién diriía que Seb sería tan tierno con él._**

**_Si les ha gustado el capítulo dejen un review y así actualizo más rápido _**

**_Besos_**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**

**ME HACE MUY FELIZ QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC , GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJAN UN COMENTARIO EN VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO.**

**Lety Bl : **_En este capítulo odiarás más a Blaine pero amarás a Sebastián , Blaine ya tiene su memoria de regreso menos los que incluyen a Kurt. J_

**_Cherry Lovesick :_** _como no quiero que me persigas con un hacha me apuré y aquí la continuación, Blaine se arrepentirá de todo lo que le hizo a Kurt y si con el capítulo anterior se te hizo un nudo en la garganta en este de seguro lloras. XD_

**_Cecile 78: _**_En este capítulo no sólo odiarás a Blaine lo querrás linchar jajjajaj y ten por seguro que cuando quiera recuperar a Kurt será imposible porque ya será muy feliz con Seb. ;)_

_No tengo Beta así que todos los errores son mios._

**Lloré cuando escribí este capítulo así que si quieren tengan pañuelos a un lado, pero de aquí en adelante todo comienza a mejor para Kurt y todo empeorará para Blaine.**

**Ahora si a leer!**

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**CAPITULO 3**

Kurt permaneció una semana en casa de Wes y Sebastián ya que ellos le informaron que no aceptarían un no por respuesta, dándole ese tiempo los cuidados y cariño que necesitaba. Tanto Wes como Sebastián vivían en New York ya que ellos trabajaban en la misma firma de abogados , una que era muy reconocida por llevar casos de gente de la farándula, Kurt conocía muy bien a Wesly porque eran amigos cercanos pero no conocía nada sobre la vida de Sebastián excepto que estuvo en Dalton y que estudió en New York pero nada más así que al enterarse que trabajaba con el asiático como abogado había sido toda una sorpresa para él ya que Kurt creía que tenía más talento para convertirse en una puta de élite que en abogado , ese pensamiento sacó una sonrisa en su cara logrando que Sebastián volteara a verlo porque en verdad lucía muy hermoso sonriendo que llorando.

**_"De que te acordaste para que te sonrías de esa manera tan linda" preguntó el ojiverde_**

**_" ¡Oh! No fue nada , es que me acordé de un chiste , es todo"_** dijo el castaño no dándole importancia

**_"Pues si te hizo reír entonces quiero escucharlo para reír contigo"_** dijo el castaño de ojos verdes quién se giró en el mueble para quedar de frente a Kurt esperando escuchar ese chiste tan gracioso.

**_"bueno comienza cuando alguien dice algo…mmmmm pero luego sucede y aaammmm… tú sabes todo es tan gracioso"_** reía muy fuerte el castaño levantando las manos haciendo movimientos raros con ellas , causando que Sebastián también estuviera sonriendo pero no por el _"supuesto chiste"_ sino por darse cuenta que el castaño estaba nervioso y verlo tartamudear lo hacía verse adorable.

**_"voy por tu comida princesa"_** se paró el ojiverde caminando hacia la cocina regresando varios minutos después con una charola llena de comida con una ensalada con pollo, una ensalada de frutas, sopa de pollo, un sándwich de pavo junto con una lata de soda de dieta.

Cuando Sebastián bajó la charola en una pequeña mesa que colocó frente al castaño sintió como alguien le daba un fuerte golpe en la cabeza , haciéndolo gritar por la sorpresa y lo fuerte de dicho golpe.

**_"aahhhh eso me dolió Wes" _**dijo el ojiverde sobándose su cabeza.

**_"eso fué por llamar princesa a Kurt cuando sabes que le molesta"_** decía un muy enojado Wes porque no quería que nadie lastimara a su amigo.

**_"Pero si no lo dije para molestarlo, se lo dije de cariño Wesley" _**dijo Sebastián haciendo un pequeño puchero, haciendo que luciera como un niño pequeño al que le han quitado su juguete favorito.

**_"Wes en verdad crees que si lo llamé "princesa" para burlarme de él me hubiera molestado en prepararle tooooodaaaa esta comida" _**decía haciendo un movimiento con su mano para señalar los alimentos

**_"Pues… puede ser, tú eres burlón y kurt no te cae bien"_** respondió inseguro por su respuesta Wes

**_"Esta bien Wes, sé que Bas no lo dijo para hacerme enojar , además me agrada que eso no cambie, me hace sentir que no todo a mi alrededor cambio"_** respondió con una sincera sonrisa el castaño

**_"Te agradezco mucho que me hayas preparado de comer, todo se ve delicioso, pero dime cuando lo hiciste que no me di cuenta" _**preguntaba asombrado el ojiazul

**_"Lo preparé cuando te quedaste dormido viendo la película y como no sabía que te gusta pero sé que comes sano, esto es lo que se me ocurrió preparar." _** Respondió muy feliz el ojiverde de haber sabido que el castaño comía sano y su elección de alimentos había sido la mejor a diferencia de su amigo Wes que había querido comprar pasteles, pizza, papas frita y muchas cosas grasosas.

**_"Muchas gracias Bas"_** el chico de piel pálida se dió cuenta que había nombrado a Sebastián con un diminutivo , lo cuál lo hizo sentirse avergonzado por ser tan confianzudo con el otro castaño ya que ellos no eran amigos como para que él tuviera esa confianza.

**_"Disculpa mi atrevimiento al llamarte Bas y no Sebastián"_** dijo Kurt

**_"No te preocupes , debo confesar que me gustó, nadie me llama Bas, siempre es Sebastián, Seb, Seby, Bastian, An, ese es el peor de todos, ¡puedes creer que mi abuela me llama An como si fuera una niña!, porque yo no, así que Bas me gusta, es original igual que tú , así que de ahora en adelante llámame Bas, ¿te parece bien?, sobre todo ahora que ya somos amigos" _**dijo con un brillo en los ojos el ojiverde

**_"Porque somos amigos ¿cierto?" _**en vez de afirmación sonó a pregunta

**_"Cierto Bas ya somos amigos , espero que seas uno bueno ehh?"_**

**_"De los mejores Kurt" _**

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Esa semana Wes y Sebastián le prestaron ropa a Kurt, no lo dejaron mover un solo dedo, durante la semana siempre había uno de los dos con él, ya que el otro tenía que ir a trabajar.

Sebastián durante toda la semana fué el encargado de los alimentos de Kurt, esa aventura con los chicos le resultó muy relajante al castaño porque le ayudó a pensar en otras cosas que no sea Blaine, aunque en algunos momentos no podía evitar pensar en el hombre que tanto amaba pero jugar video juegos, comer, ver películas, jugar juegos de mesa, todo eso lo ayudaba a sentir mejor, nunca se sintió extraño el dejarse cuidar por otros cuando eso era algo que no acostumbraba hacer, ni siquiera era incómodo escuchar como Sebastián no dejaba de llamarlo princesa para todo.

Aún así Sebastián se había dado cuenta que el castaño continuamente miraba su teléfono y cuando creía que nadie lo veía o escuchaba marcaba un número en su celular del cual nunca recibía respuesta, notando la desesperación del castaño por ser ignoradas sus llamadas.

**_"Kurt ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?_** " preguntó el chico alto y castaño

"**_Sí, dime"_**

**_"¿A quién le marcas tanto, acaso es a Blaine? Porque si es a él puedo decirte que es un tonto y grosero por no responderte._**

El ojiazul sólo asintió con su cabeza.

**_"Blaine no responde mis llamadas ni mis textos y yo en verdad me preocupo por él, así que mañana regreso a mi casa para hacer maletas porque por la tarde estaré viajando a Los Angeles , hace dos semanas que no lo veo , sé que Coop me dice que se encuentra en perfecto estado pero necesito comprobarlo por mí mismo, quién sabe y tal vez ya se acuerde de mí"_** decía esperanzado el castaño

**_"¿Es verdad que Blaine no quiere verte, que lo atrapaste siendo íntimo con otro chico, que te trata mal sin embargo aún deseas verlo? Creo que no entiendo porque lo soportas, por lo poco que te conozco sé que eres una persona de muy buenos sentimientos , siempre dispuesto a todo por las personas que amas pero no crees que ayudarlo cuando él no quiere ni desea tú ayuda , te hace más daño a ti._**

**_"Lo amo, es lo único que sé, soy consiente que no le agrado a éste Blaine , que me hago daño por seguir guardando esperanzas de que me recuerde, pero me pregunto ¿porque tiene devuelta la mayoría de sus recuerdo menos los que me incluyen? no quiero creer que su mente como su corazón no quieren recordarme , eso significaría que nunca me amó, por eso soy tan fácil de olvidar"_** relataba el castaño sus miedos al castaño de mirada verdosa

Sebastián comprendía que las dudas así como miedos de Kurt eran muy razonables, porque diablos si Anderson proclamaba contra viento y marea amar a Kurt hace solamente 8 meses atrás, precisamente éste era al único al que no recordaba, no era doctor así que no sabía ni tenía idea que era lo que pudiera estar pasando por la cabeza del hobitt, pero estaba dispuesto a darle todo su apoyo a ese chico.

**_"Tengo miedo de que nunca me recuerde, que nunca pueda ser capaz de volver amar porque él se llevó mi corazón para siempre así como mis ganas de vivir" _** dijo el ojiazul esto último mientras lloraba inconsolablemente porque acababa de aceptar sus más grandes miedos no sólo para él , sino a otra persona haciéndolos más reales.

Sebastián no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lágrimas ante la terrible confesión de su ahora amigo Kurt, comprendiendo cuán roto se encontraba el castaño, por lo que se propuso que lo ayudaría a recomponer su corazón costara lo que costara.

El ojiverde quiso consolar a Kurt así que lo abrazó, cuando el chico entre sus brazos estuvo más tranquilo lo separó un poco de él para poder verlo a la cara pasando sus nudillos por su mejilla en un acto de ternura, confundiendo a Kurt por esa actitud de Sebastián pero agradeciéndola en ese momento.

**_"Sí tienes que viajar a Los Angeles yo iré contigo, vamos ayúdame a hacer mi maleta"_** afirmó Sebastián dejando muy en claro que no estaba preguntando sino asegurando.

**_"pero que hay de tú trabajo, no puedes dejarlo botado así como así Bas"_**

**_"No lo voy a dejar botado Kurtie, diré que tengo una emergencia familiar por lo que me tomaré una semana, no me lo negarán ya que la semana pasada les hice ganar una fortuna a la firma , así que de momento soy su abogado favorito" _**sonrío satisfecho el ex warbler al hacerle saber a kurt de sus logros.

**_"Esta bién, puedes acompañarme"_** respondió aliviado Kurt ya que ahora tendría a alguien que pudiera apoyarlo si su visita era mal recibida por Blaine.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

En esta ocasión Kurt no avisó que iría a visitar a Blaine , prefirió caer de sorpresa tal vez así encontraría de buen humor al moreno, sorprendiéndose cuando así fue.

Pero Anderson estaba de buen humor no por la visita de Kurt sino porque le había gustado el chico que acompañaba al castaño, encontraba a Sebastián irresistible y ya estaba planeando como haría para tenerlo esa noche en su cama listo para ser cogido ó si estaba de humor dejar que ese chico lo cogiera a él.

Blaine estaba muy consiente de su atractivo, ningún chico o chica se le resistía y Sebastian no sería la excepción.

Blaine se portó amable y hasta dulce con Kurt, así que el castaño irradiaba felicidad por ese hecho no dándose cuenta de las miradas que Anderson le daba a Sebastián.

Por su parte el ojiverde desde un principio se dio cuenta de la falsedad del moreno hacia Kurt y de sus intenciones hacia él ya que no dejaba de guiñarle el ojo, lanzarle besos , incluso llegó al descaro de susurrarle que quería chupar su pene, eso enfureció a Sebastián, quería salir de ahí, eso pretendía cuando el moreno los invitó a ir a un bar gay por la noche, deseaba rechazar la invitación pero no lo hizo cuando vió la cara emocionada de Kurt, así que por eso justamente en ese momento se encontraban en ese bar .

**_"estoy muy emocionado Bas, no puedo creer que Blaine está siendo amable conmigo, me siento muy feliz "_** sonreía de oreja a oreja el castaño

**_"no te emociones tanto Kurtie es mejor desconfiar un poco, no te parece raro que siempre se comporte horrible y ahora esta de los más atento"_**

**_"no, supongo que ya se dio cuenta que quiero ser su amigo" _** dijo kurt

**_"Bailamos" _**preguntó Anderson

**_"Sí" _**repondio Kurt"

**_"disculpa kurt pero no te estaba invitando a ti sino a Sebastián" _** dijo melosamente Anderson para que no notara su molestia

**_"Oh", "que verguenza, lo siento Blaine"_**

**_"no te preoupes Kurt" _** replicó Anderson girándose y sin esperar respuesta tomó la mano de Sebastián

"**_Yo no quiero bailar contigo Blaine " _** fué la respuesta seca que recibió del ojiverde

Anderson no dejó que Sebastián se marchara porque lo tomó de la cintura acercándolo más a él , comenzando a rozar sus entrepiernas , el moreno era muy rápido así que levantó su cara enterrándola en el cuello del ex warbler para besar todo lo que pudiera , ante tales acciones Sebastián empujó a Blaine haciéndolo caer al piso para regresar con Kurt quién tenía los ojos vidriosos por las ganas de querer llorar después de ver semejante espectáculo.

**_"Kurt discúlpame que lo haya aventado pero él se me lanzó encima y "_**

**_"Sshhhh esta bien Bas, yo vi todo , sé que no fue tu culpa"_**

**_"Pero me siento mal , tal vez hice algo que malinterpretó, pero si lo hice perdóname yo no quiero lastimarte" _** Sebastián estaba muy angustiado , no quería perder la amistad del castaño por culpa de Blaine.

**_"Tranquilo Bas, ahora comprendo que la amabilidad de Blaine fué porque quería quedar bien contigo no conmigo, que tonto de mi parte por no ver la realidad" _** se lamentó Kurt por no ver las intenciones del moreno hacia Seb

**_"Si quieres irte por mi está bien , si quieres quedarte me quedo contigo, dime que hacemos Kurt"_**

**_"Quiero irme Bas"_**

**_" muy bien , si te quieres despedir de Anderson ve, te esperaré afuera" _** suspiró Sebastián porque no le agradaba que Kurt estuviera cerca de Blaine, no podía creer que en tan poco tiempo le tuviera tanto cariño al castaño.

**_"no creo que lo encuentre entre tanta gente, vámonos, mañana iré a verlo" _**

Sebastian asintió tomándo la mano de Kurt para entrelazar sus dedos y así salir de ese antro, ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que lo habían hecho, pero Blaine si lo vió enfureciéndose por haber sido rechazado pero muchísimo más porque Kurt había sido la razón de ese rechazo .

**_"Esto no se va a quedar así Kurt, me voy a vengar" _** murmuró Blaine

Blaine se quedó varias horas más en ese antro donde bailó y tuvo sexo en el baño con tres chicos distintos , cuando estuvo muy cansado se fue a su casa solo sin importarle haber engañado a su novio Paul.

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

Wes había llamado a Sebastián para saber como estaba resultando la visita a Blaine, el ojiverde le informó que iba muy mal , que Blaine había intentado seducirlo descaradamente pero él lo había rechazado, el asiático al escuchar eso se sintió muy desilusionado de su amigo de cejas triangulares , no cabía duda que del anterior Blaine ya no existía nada, se despidió de Seb diciéndole que siguiera cuidando de Kurt y los esperaba pronto en casa.

El asiático así como sus amigos de New Directions como los de Dalton habían intentado reanudar su amistad con Anderson , ayudarlo a recuperar sus memorias pero parecía que todo lo que fuera parte de su pasado no le interesaba por lo que todos se alejaron de Blaine, Wes como Kurt habían sido quiénes más habían intentado seguir siendo amigos del moreno pero ahora sólo quedaba el castaño quién de seguro ya no tardaba en aceptar la realidad.

Kurt y Sebastián salieron del hotel donde estuvieron hospedados en diferentes habitaciones rumbo a la casa de Blaine , en un par de horas su vuelo los llevaría de regreso a New York pero antes el castaño decidió pasar a despedirse de los hermanos Anderson, cuando llegó Cooper iba de salida por lo que le dio un abrazó prometiendo regresar pronto, Coop lo dejó pasar haciéndole saber que Blaine estaba en la cocina.

Sebastián no quiso subir con Kurt porque no quería ver a Blaine así que se quedó en la recepción del edificio , pero se encontraba intranquilo, tenía el presentimiento de que algo muy malo iba a pasar pero no sabía que, trató de tranquilizarse hojeando una revista que encontró ahí.

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_"Buenos días Blaine" _** saludó el ojiazul

**_"Acostrumbras meterme a casas ajenas sin ser invitado" _** soltó venenosamente el moreno

"**_No, claro que no, Cooper me dejó pasar"_** respondió apenado el chico de piel de porcelana

**_"ahhh Cooper deja pasar a cualquiera"_** dijo el moreno sirviéndose una taza de café sin ofrecerle una a Kurt

**_"A que vienes"_**

**_"Vengo a despedirme, mi vuelo sale en cuatro horas , espero regresar en dos semanas , deseas que te hornee galletas de las que te gustan" _** preguntó Kurt porque desde el accidente que Blaine no comía de sus galletas

**_"No, si quisiera galletas las puedo comprar, no necesito que me traigas nada" _** Blaine cada vez se veía más irritado

**_"Esta bien Blaine no tienes porque molestarte" _**dijo el castaño posando una mano en el brazo de su ex prometido y novio.

Ante el toque de Kurt el moreno se enfureció más recordando que por su culpa Sebastián no había querido dormir con él así que se volteó bruscamente dejando su café en la mesa para tomar al castaño por los brazos.

**_"Creo que ya me di cuenta que es lo que quieres en verdad"_** gritaba Blaine

**_"De que hablas"_** preguntó inocentemente Kurt , creyendo que el chico de mirada avellana se refería a que él nunca había perdido la esperanza en que algún día lo recordara.

**_"A que quieres sexo, pues te lo daré para que ya me dejes en paz para siempre" _**afirmó Blaine jalando al castaño a su habitación, aventándolo bruscamente a su cama ante la mirada asustada de Kurt que no entendía bien que pasaba hasta que su ex prometido comenzó a desnudarse quedando en boxers colocándose a horcajadas sobre él, quiso moverse pero no pudo.

**_"Blaine ¿que haces? ¡ suéltame¡"_**

**_"Estás equivocado , yo no quiero sexo y menos así" _**continuaba gritando Kurt

**_"Claro que sí quieres"_**

**_"!Nooooo¡ , Blaine reacciona , tú no eres así, ¡nooooo¡ suéltame" _**gritaba y lloraba el castaño

Pero el moreno no se detenía , con una mano sostuvo las de Kurt sobre su cabeza, con la otra desabrochó dos botones de la camisa, no quería perder tiempo así que fue más fácil romper su camisa, enojándose porque descubrió que usaba camisa interior, momentáneamente soltó sus manos, quitándole la camisa dejándolo desnudo de la cintura para arriba.

Kurt golpeó el pecho de Blaine pero por la posición en que estaba era muy difícil escapar, el moreno al ver el pecho bien formado del ojiazul comenzó a besarlo y morderlo, haciendo gritar a Kurt.

**_"Basta, basta, deténte"_**

Blaine era muy hábil que en un dos por tres logró tener completamente desnudo al castaño , Kurt estaba muy asustado, no quería ser violado , mucho menos por el hombre que amas, siguió luchando por escapar pero se paralizó cuando sintió el miembro duro de Blaine através de sus boxers.

Kurt sabía que era su última oportunidad para escapar cuando vió como Blaine se quitaba el bóxer y abría sus piernas para rozar en su entrada, intentó cerrarlas pero no pudo porque el moreno lo abofetéo fuertemente para descontrolarlo.

**_"Quédate quieto si no quieres que te lastime , deja de hacerte el difícil o no podré prepararte bien porque entonces si te dolerá" _** dijo Blaine al oído de Kurt.

**_XXXXXXXXXX_**

Sebastián estaba cada vez más inquieto , Kurt se estaba demorando mucho , se suponía que sólo iba a despedirse , que no iba a tardar, vio cuando Cooper salió del edificio así que la despedida con Blaine no le tomaría más de 5 minutos y ya había pasado media hora, así que decidió ir por él, se dirigió hacia el elevador aplanando el botón para que se abrieran las puertas pero tardaba demasiado, sintió un dolor en el corazón, algo no estaba bien, estaba seguro que Kurt estaba en peligro , no esperó más el elevador , buscó las escaleras y subió corriendo por ellas hasta llegar al piso 6.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _**

**_Quién diría que Blaine se ha convertido en toda una zorra y está a punto de violar a Kurt._**

**_¿Creen que Blaine logre violar a Kurt ó Sebastián llegara a tiempo para rescatarlo?_**

**_El siguiente capítulo será el martes._**

**_Saludos y besos_**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**

"


	4. Chapter 4

**_GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN , ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO._**

**_GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE COMENTAN_**

**_El capítulo es algo corto porque no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir porque mi esposo salió de vacaciones y me quiere a su lado estos 15 días, pero de todas formas seguiré actualizando con regularidad._**

**_Mil disculpas por actualizar tan tarde , recuerden que mi hora de actualizar es entre 8 y 10 de la noche._**

**_Lety bl: _**_No esperes más , aquí está el nuevo capítulo XD_

**_Isse DeLuna: _**_A Seb no le gusta ver sufrir a Kurt y en este capítulo verás todo lo que hará por defenderlo, jajajajajjajaj encontraste un inhalador? Por fin está la actualización! XD_

**_Cherry Lovesick:_**_ Te agradezco que ames mi fic y tienes toda la razón ,Blaine es muy malo , en este capítulo leeras cuán malo más puede ser XD._

**_Cecile78:_**_ En este capítulo sabrás si Seb llegó a tiempo para rescatar a Kurt o no._

**_Shely: _**_ Descubre si Blaine viola o no a Kurt XD_

**_Miichy CrissColfer:_**_ Aquí ya comienza a darse un poco el Kurbastián y para el siguiente capítulo habrá más!_

**_Ahora sí a leer!_**

**_UN NUEVO COMIENZO_**

**_CAPITULO 4_**

Sebastián subió corriendo las escaleras como si su vida dependiera de ello sin saber que así era, porque jamás se perdonaría si algo malo le sucediera a Kurt quién poco a poco había comenzado a meterse en su piel y en su corazón sin darse cuenta.

El ojiverde tenía muy buena condición física pero el esfuerzo que hizo al correr como desesperado por las escaleras lo habían cansado mucho, finalmente llegó al piso 6 donde se detuvo para poder respirar bien, después de unos segundos se dirigió al departamento donde vivían Blaine y Cooper , tocó la puerta pero nadie respondió, de pronto escuchó gritar a Kurt.

**_"!Basta, basta, deténte!"_**

**_"Kuuurrtttt ya voy" _**gritaba un desesperado Sebastián, intentó abrir la puerta pero ésta estaba cerrada, así que golpeó y pateó la puerta pero no logró nada.

**_"Blaineeee si dañas a Kurt te juró que te mataré"_**

Sebastián estaba muy asustado , en lo único que pensaba era en poner a salvo a Kurt, así que con eso en mente su cuerpo se llenó de adrenalina haciéndolo más fuerte por lo que cuando golpeó la puerta con su hombro derecho logró derribar la puerta haciéndolo caer al piso por el fuerte golpe pero sin sentir ningún dolor ni sufrir daño alguno.

El ojiverde se levantó de un salto corriendo hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos.

Al llegar a la puerta de donde provenían los gritos giró la perilla abriéndose de inmediato y dejando ver una espantosa escena, la cuál era digna de un película de terror, Kurt se encontraba completamente desnudo, sus manos estaban atadas a los barrotes de la cabecera de la cama con su espalda pegada al colchón, el moreno se encontraba en medio de sus piernas y sus brazos sostenían sus piernas evitando que pudiera cerrarlas mientras besaba su abdomen, en ese momento Blaine se levantó dejando ver su enorme erección siendo guiada a la entrada del castaño quién seguía gritando y volteaba a ver sus manos atadas en un último intento por soltarse, asi que no vió cuando Sebastián entró a rescatarlo hasta que escuchó su voz.

La escena que contempló el ojiverde era horrible no sólo porque era obvio que el ojiazul estaba siendo forzado sino porque la cara que tenía Blaine era una de pura maldad , un gesto que demostraba cuanto estaba disfrutando al hacer sufrir al chico debajo de él.

**_"Suéltalo imbécil"_** gritó Sebastián lanzándose sobre Anderson para poder separarlo del cuerpo de Kurt, quién al verlo se sintió aliviado, sabiendo que muy pronto estaría a salvo y muy lejos de Blaine.

Anderson estaba muy concentrado en su labor que no escuchó cuando el castaño de mirada esmeralda entró en su habitación evitando que pudiera tomar a Kurt, por lo que perdió el equilibrio cayendo al suelo ya que no esperaba esa visita inesperada.

Sebastián estaba furioso , lo primero que pensó cuandó vió a Blaine a punto de violar a Kurt fue **_" no voy a permitir que dañes al hombre que amo"_** fue un pensamiento salido de lo más profundo de su corazón .

Cuando Blaine quiso ponerse de pie se lo impidió Sebastián quién comenzó a patearlo en todas partes que alcanzara , lo golpeó en sus piernas, pecho, brazos incluso en su cabeza aunque el moreno la cubrió eso no le impidó al ojiverde seguir con su labor, estaba fuera de control hasta que escuchó la voz de Kurt **"déjalo ya Sebastián lo vas a matar"**

La furia de Sebastián se incrementó al escuchar como Kurt seguía defendiendo al moreno, _¿ acaso no comprendía que ese hombre merecía recibir una lección?_

Como si Kurt pudiera haber leído su mente respondió:

**_"No quiero que lo mates porque tú irías a la cárcel y eso no lo podría soportar, lo hago por ti Bas no por él"_**

La ira así como la furia de Seb disminuyeron inmediatamente al escuchar las palabras de su amigo , se sintió muy bien al saber que Kurt se preocupaba por él así como él lo hacía con el castaño.

Debido a los golpes Blaine no se había podido parar, aún estaba retorciéndose de dolor en el piso, gimiendo suavemente, Sebastián se dirigió a desamarrar las muñecas del ojiazul cuando quedó libre lo revisó rápidamente tocando sus brazos para girarlos así como su pecho, cuello, piernas , cuando miraba el cuerpo de Kurt el castaño notó que la mirada de Seb no era de lujuria sino de una verdadera preocupación la cuál cambió a una de dolor cuando notó que tenía lubricante en su entrada.

**_"perdóname Kurt, no pude llegar a tiempo y lo siento tanto" _**decía el ojiverde abrazando fuertemente a Kurt.

**_"tranquilízate Bas, no alcanzó a violarme, sólo me preparó pero llegaste justo a tiempo, si no fuera por ti, el mounstro en que se ha convertido éste Blaine me hubiera destrozado por completo, gracias por ayudarme" _** lloraba el castaño.

Estaban tan distraídos que no notaron como Blaine se abalanzaba sobre Sebastián para estrangularlo, quién al sentir la presión en su cuello trató de liberarse pero no podía, se levantó para ver si la altura ayudaba y lo soltaba pero Blaine dio un brinco para apretar sus piernas en las cintura de Bas haciendo más presión en su cuello logrando que el chico de mirada esmeralda no pudiera respirar, Kurt no deseaba tocar al moreno pero si no lo hacía podría matar al castaño más alto y no podía permitir eso cuando él lo único que había hecho era ayudarlo y apoyarlo, así aún con miedo , encontrándose aún desnudo se paró de la cama jalando de la cintura a Blaine cayendo al piso unos segundos después.

Sebastián al sentirse libre pudo respirar, tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire pero aún sentía que no respiraba bien, pero no le importó nada más cuando vió como Blaine jalaba al piso a Kurt poniéndose de pie y dándole varias patadas .

**_"Vas a recibir tu merecido Kurt , te voy a dar lo que te mereces" _**gritaba Blaine mostrando una ira nunca antes vista por ambos castaños.

**_"Bassss ayúdame" _**gritaba aterrorizado así como adolorido Kurt

**_"Aaaaahhhhhhhhh"_** gritó Sebastián tomando un frasco de gel para golpear la cabeza de Anderson quién al recibir ese golpe cayó al piso desmayado.

**_"Sácame de aquí por favor Bas"_**

**_"Con gusto lo haré Kurt"_**

Sebastián localizó la ropa de Kurt ayudándolo a vestirse, la camisa era algo que no tenía remedio , pues se hallaba destrozada, así que el ojiverde se quitó su chaqueta para ponérsela al ojiazul, quién antes de salir se dio vuelta para decir unas últimas palabras a Blaine sin importarle que no pudiera escucharlo.

**_"Ya no tienes que preocuparte porque quiera regresar a verte Blaine porque después de lo que has intentado hacerme, no quiero volver a verte nunca más , deseo con toda mi alma que nunca recuperes los recuerdos que me incluyen porque si lo haces sabrás que por nada del mundo regresaría contigo y que me habrás perdido para siempre"_**

Sebastián y Kurt salieron de esa casa para siempre tán rápido que casi olvidan las maletas que tenían en el vestíbulo del edifico, cuando estuvieron fuera del edificio fue cuando el castaño se permitió derrumbarse , llorando inconsolablemente en el pecho de su amigo, el ojiverde lo abrazó con mucha ternura y amor, susurrándole al oído **_"todo estará bien amor"_** , lo que había vivido su amigo ese día era horrible, estaba consiente que muchas veces esos eventos podrían dejar secuelas, algunas temporales pero otras podrían ser permanentes, esperando que las del castaño sólo fueran temporales ,no deseaba que lo sucedido lo aislara más de lo que ya estaba o peor aún que lo hiciera cerrarse al amor, eso sí no podría soportarlo porque acababa de darse cuenta que amaba a Kurt y quería tener la oportunidad de ganarse su corazón para poder tener una relación con él, una que durara toda la vida.

Lo mantuvo abrazado unos minutos más hasta que llegó el taxi.

**_"No estás en condiciones para viajar, será mejor que regresemos al hotel _**" dijo Sebastián

**_"Noooo, yo no deseo quedarme en esta ciudad Bas, quiero irme y nunca regresar a este lugar que me trae tan malos recuerdos"_** casi había gritado el castaño quién tenía sus dedos entrelazados con su amigo.

Kurt estaba alterado , no dejaba de llorar, por lo que supuso Bas que se encontraba en estado de shock, el castaño no deseaba quedarse en la ciudad así que le hizo caso y viajaron de regreso a New York, durante todo el vuelo mantuvo abrazado a Kurt quién no quería que nadie lo tocara, excepto Bas ya que con él se sentía seguro.

Por alguna razón que Kurt no entendía sentía como si le hubieran quitado un peso de encima, y ahí en los brazos de Sebastián se sentía como en casa, no pudo analizar sus pensamientos porque se quedó dormido escuchando las palabras que le susurraba Seb: **_"eres muy valiente, eres el mejor, estaré a tu lado todo el tiempo que me quieras, te quiero mucho mi princesa" _** ante esa última frase el ojiazul sonrio.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Sebastián se portó como todo un caballero con su armadura blanca rescatando a su príncipe o su princesa dependiendo como lo vean. Amo que Seb le diga a Kurt princesa sobre todo cuando lo hace de manera cariñosa y no ofensiva._**

**_Blaine es un maldito que aunque yo lo escribí así de todas formas lo odio J_**

**_No olviden dejar un review y si no le han dado follow o favorito los invito a hacerlo._**

**_Nos vemos el viernes_**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN , ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO.**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y COMENTAN ASÍ COMO A LOS QUE SOLO LEEN.**

**Sé que debí publicar este capítulo el viernes pero en mi defensa puedo decir que fué porque me enfermé de gripe muy fuerte con calentura, tos, dolor de cabeza que me fue imposible escribir algo , no aseguro tener listo otro capítulo esta semana pero lo intentaré.**

**Cecile78:** Blaine cambió totalmente y ese intento de violación a Kurt hará que deje de amarlo.

**_Shely:_** Si en el capítulo anterior lloraste de felicidad creo que al final de este también lo harás ya que Kurtbastian son muyyyyy lindos tiernos entre sí.

**_Isse DeLuna_**: En este capítulo amarás mucho a Bas.

**¡Feliz lectura!**

** UN NUEVO COMIENZO**

**CAPITULO 5**

**_"Llévame a un hotel Bas" _**

**_"¿Porque quieres ir a un hotel en vez de tu casa Kurtie?" _** preguntó algo sorprendido el ex - warbler sin comprender la razón de esa decisión.

**_"No quiero ir porque todo en ese lugar me recuerda a Blaine y yo lo único que quiero hacer es olvidar que alguna vez lo conocí y lo ame"_** respondió el castaño sonando muy triste

**_"No necesitas ir a ningún hotel, tú te vienes a mi casa " _**

**_"pero yo no deseo incomodarlos a ti ni a Wes"_**

**_"Tú nunca incomodarias a nadie Kurt, Wes te quiere tanto como yo, tenerte ahí es una alegría no una molestia, además prefiero tenerte cerca para asegurarme que te encuentras en perfecto estado"_**

**_"Querrás decir que quieres asegurarte de que no enloquezca y quiera suicidarme" _** dijo Kurt en un tono gracioso para no ofender a Bas ya que era muy obvio que se preocupaba por su bienestar físico así como mental.

El ojiazul todavía seguía asustado por lo ocurrido hacía solo una pocas horas atrás , era conciente que su padre, Carole, Finn, Rachel así como todos sus demás amigos con gusto lo cuidarían, pero ellos lo tratarían como a un enfermo no dándole su espacio para poder recuperarse y a diferencia de ellos Sebastián parecía saber exactamente cuándo darle espacio a Kurt y cuando no, cuando debía presionar o cuando obligarlo a algo, pero sobre todo porque con él se sentía seguro, cuidado y amado algo que hacía más de 8 meses no sentía .

Sebastián se tocó la nuca no sabiendo que responder ya que era verdad lo que suponía el castaño , su mayor miedo no era que enloqueciera sino que intentara atentar contra su vida y como de seguro le diría a sus amigos que se encontraba bien ellos le darían unos días antes de intentar verlo o llamar para saber como lo estaba pasando , menos él , así que por eso él encontraría el cuerpo de su amigo todo pálido, desangrado, casi a punto de la putrefacción, en medio de la sala, entonces correría a su lado para darle masaje de resucitación en el pecho así como varias respiraciones boca a boca sin importarle que de ella hubiera salido una mosca o una araña pero ni con todos sus intentos lograría revivir a su castaño amigo , ¡así que no¡, él no estaría viviendo esa pesadilla, así que se aseguraría de ello.

**_"No Kurt, como crees, sé lo responsable que eres, las montañas de trabajo en tu oficina , las importantes entrevistas que tienes para promocionar tu marca que si yo pensara eso sería un tonto, tú nunca te suicidarias, talvez te volverías loco pero suicidarte , aaammm eso jamás, si te ofrezco mi casa es porque quiero estar cerca de ti, en estos dos meses nos hemos hecho cercanos así que te ofrezco mis cuidados y mi amistad porque tú sabes, siento "CARIÑO DE HERMANOS"._**

_¡Oh no¡ pensó Sebas_tián cuando se dio cuenta que de sus labios había salido "CARIÑO DE HERMANOS" en ese momento quería golpearse la cabeza por ser tan estúpido, por decir aquello cuando en realidad le ofrecía todo eso porque comenzaba a sentir por Kurt algo más que amistad , y con esas palabras lo único que lograría era que el castaño lo descartara para tener una relación, o ya siquiera una salida romántica, quiso componer lo dicho pero le fué imposible ya Kurt tomó la palabra.

**_"Me has convencido Bas , me quedaré en tu casa , sé que los hermanos siempre se preocupan entre sí , buscando siempre el bienestar de sus familiares, te agradezco mucho que tu preocupación, yo también te quiero hermano"_** sonrió dulcemente el castaño, separándose de Bas para poder subir al taxi que acababa de llegar

Sebastián frunció los labios cuando Kurt dijo que lo quería como hermano, esto no podía estar pasando, tenía que solucionarlo y hacer que su castaño amigo sexy lo viera como algo más menos como hermano.

**_"Kurt eres muy guapo así que no te conviene ser mi hermano porque si lo fueras desde hace mucho tiempo hubiera cometido incesto y nuestros padres nos hubieran desheredado así como ir derechito al infierno así que por tu bien y por el mío será mejor ser amigos, novios, amantes ó esposos menos hermanos"_** dijo riendo Sebastián intentando no mostrar sus nervios , necesitaba corregir su error anterior, dejando claro que a él no le importaría tener una relación romántica y serie con Kurt.

Pero Kurt en vez de tomar las palabras de Bas seriamente las tomó como una broma, así que su respuesta fue reír incontrolablemente creyendo que Seb quería hacerlo reír.

**_"Bas por eso te amo, siempre sabes como hacerme sentir mejor, gracias en verdad necesitaba reír"_**

Kurt se acercó al castaño más alto posando sus manos a los lados de su cara para poder besar una de sus mejillas, haciendo sonrojar a Sebastián quién se encontraba en shock por escuchar esas maravillosas palabras "_por eso te amo", _mentalmente el ojiverde respondió _"también te amo_".

**_XXXXXXXXXXX_**

Cooper llegó a su casa a eso de las 8 de la noche, estaba muy cansado porque la sesión de fotos había sido muy estresante pero al entrar a su casa y ver a su hermano en mal estado se estreso más.

**_"¿Blaine que fué lo que te pasó?_**

**_"Pues tu querido Kurt es el responsable de todos mis golpes"_**

**_"¿Cómo que Kurt,? él no es una persona violenta , si te golpeó es porque algo le hiciste, dime que hiciste para que reaccionara así? _**

**_"Yo sólo le iba a dar lo que tanto ha estado buscando"_** dijo burlonamente el moreno

**_"Según tú que es lo que quería Kurt" _** preguntó Cooper sospechando que su hermano era culpable de su estado

"**_Quería sexo asi que lo ofrecí pero se hizo el digno rechazádolo por lo que me vi obligado a forzarlo"_**

Cooper se paró de su lugar, tomando a su hermano de la camisa para sacudirlo, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchado, ese ahí sentado no era su hermano era otro individuo al que desconocia.

"**_"dime que no lo violaste Blaine" _**

**_"tranquilízate Cooper_**" dijo el moreno , quitando las manos de su hermano de su camisa

"**_a tu adorado Kurt no le pasó nada, llegó su amiguito Sebastián en el momento preciso, evitando que pudiera disfrutar de él"_** sonreía ante el recuerdo Blaine ya que el castaño tenía muy buen cuerpo.

Cooper se pasaba las manos por su pelo y su cara en un acto de desesperación e impotencia.

"**_lo que estuviste a punto de hacerle a Kurt es algo imperdonable, no quiero en mi casa a alguien así, te doy una semana para que busques un lugar donde vivir , mientras sigas siendo este Blaine no te quiero cerca , cuando vuelvas a ser el hermano que conozco y quiero eres bienvenido"_**

**_"Me has decepcionado Blaine" _**Cooper se alejó a su habitación entristecido y avergonzado por el comportamiento de su hermano, marcó al celular de Kurt queriendo escuchar la voz de su casi cuñado , pero fue imposible porque el sonido del tono que tenía asignado para él resonó en la cocina, estaba tirado a un lado de la barra, Coop se imaginó que en el forcejeo debió de caérsele, entonces le dejó un mensaje privado en su face, esperando recibir una pronta respuesta.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Cuando Wes se enteró de la barbaridad que su ex amigo quiso cometer con Kurt casi se infarta del coraje, reservó un boleto en el siguiente vuelo que saliera rumbo a los Ángeles, hizo maletas y estaba a punto de salir de su casa cuando sus amigos lo interceptaron evitando su salida, no habían creído que iría a darle una lección a Blaine , batallaron un poco pero al final tanto Kurt y Seb lo convencieron que lo mejor era calmarse, olvidar todo así como el castaño haría, al menos algo bueno surgió de esa situación.

**_"Como dices que algo bueno resultó de que Blaine quisiera violarte Kurt, dime, explícame, porque yo no veo nada bueno" _**dijo bastante molesto el asiático

**_"Lo bueno es que al fin pude desengañarme , saber que el Blaine del que me enamoré ya no existe y no existirá, por eso tengo que dejarlo ir, seguir adelante , buscar mi camino , intentar enamorarme , ser feliz de nuevo , si el no hubiera querido dañarme lo más seguro es que seguiría aferrado a un recuerdo, ya no deseo eso, estoy cansado de esta situación , así que gracias a que nuestro querido Bas quién me rescató tengo una nueva oportunidad que no pienso desaprovechar" _** replicó Kurt viendo y escuchándose más sereno

**_"Es tarde Wes será mejor que vayas a dormir" _** dijo Sebastián

**_"Esta bien Kurt, si no voy a darle su merecido a Blaine es porque me alegra saber que seguirás con tu vida , que no vas a quedarte estancado en el pasado, amigos me despido voy adormir pues mañana tengo mucho trabajo, buenas noches, que tengan dulces sueños"_** se despidió Wes de Kurt y Sebastián dándole a cada uno un fuerte abrazo así como diciéndoles lo mucho que los quería , cuando ya iba entrando a su recámara se regresó pidiéndo un abrazo grupal , haciendo sonreír a sus amigos cuando lo vieron golpear un mueble con su mazo al exigir ese abrazo , recordando con ello sus años escolares.

Sebastián acompañó al castaño a la habitación de invitados , cuando consideró que era hora de retirarse a su habitación se encontró con que no quería separarse de Kurt y el castaño se dio cuenta que no quería que Bas se fuera así que cuando vió al ojiverde ponerse de pie, tomó su mano sin darse cuenta evitando que se alejara de él, entonces dejó escapar unas palabras que alegraron el corazón así como el rostro de Sebastian.

**_"Bas no quiero dormir solo, podrías quedarte conmigo esta noche, por favor, sólo si quieres, no quiero estar sólo"_**

**_"Claro que quiero quedarme contigo, yo no quería irme, voy a cambiarme y regreso de volada" _** respondió Sebastián muy feliz de poderse quedar con Kurt en su cama, por la emoción el ojiverde se inclinó para darle varios besos de piquito en los labios al ojiazul quién ante esos pequeños besos sintió que su cuerpo se relajó, correspondiendo todos y cada uno de ellos con alegría.

Sebastián se sentía que estaba volando en las nubes, no tardó nada en cambiarse, el hombre de piel de porcelana ya se encontraba metido en su cama y tapado hasta la cintura, Sebastián no perdió el tiempo , entró en la cama acurrucándose detrás de Kurt .

**_"Esta bien si te abrazo princesa" _**

**_ "mmmm sí" _** respondió el castaño , en un susurro ya que casi estaba dormido .

Los dos durmieron toda la noche, sintiéndose por la mañana completamente descansados como hacía mucho tiempo no lo estaban, esa mañana al despertar Kurt entre los brazos de su amigo Bas, se sintió completo, Kurt quién nunca dejaba de analizar las situaciones pensó que ese sentimiento venía no sólo de la amistad que sentía por ese chico sino que tal vez sólo tal vez comenzaba a sentir por él algo más que amistad, sonriendo ante ese pensamiento porque aunque ese sentimiento no fuera correspondido eso querría decir que ya estaba superado su amor por Blaine.

**_XXXXXXXX_**

**_Wes y Sebastián son unos amores que por amor a Kurt son capaces de todo._**

**_Pobre de Cooper quién está muy desilusionado por el comportamiento de su hermano._**

**_Kurt y Seb ya se dieron unos pequeños besitos y hasta durmieron en la misma cama esa parte me encantó._**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews_**

**_Besos y abrazos _**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO._**

_**Acabo de llevarme el susto de mi vida cuando recién termino de escribir y estoy a punto de subir mi historia se apaga mi compu, creí que había perdido el capítulo pero no, resultó que no me había dado cuenta que se había acabado la batería y tenía que volver a cargarla, fiuuuu que susto, bueno aquí esta el capítulo, feliz lectura.**_

_**Este capítulo es más largo que otros asi que de seguro les gustara XD**_

**_Cecile78:_** Si se te hace difícil escribir en español puedes hacerlo en inglés y si no entiendo usaría el traductor para leerlo, me emociona saber que te gusta mi historia , gracias, creo que muchos se han desilusionado de Blaine por su comportamiento pero muy pronto leeras que recibirá su merecido.

Kurt y Seb cada vez están más cariñosos y muy pronto serán novios.

Tienes razón Blaine debería ir a la cárcel pero Kurt no quiere perjudicarlo por eso no quiere denunciarlo,, pero eso se explicará mejor en el siguiente capítulo. XD

**_Isse DeLuna:_** Me alegra que amaras el capítulo anterior XD

**_Shely: _** jajajajjaja Bas algunas veces no piensa lo que dice y al decirle a Kurt que lo quiere con cariño de hermanos es un ejemplo de eso, pero Bas tratará de corregir su error, Cooper quiere a Kurt como un hermano por eso no puede perdonar lo que Blaine estuvo a punto de hacerle. :D

**_Lety bl: _**totalmente de acuerdo en que Kurbastián son muy tiernos XD

**_UN NUEVO COMIENZO_**

**_CAPITULO 6_**

Kurt despertó primero que Sebastián , quería hacer algo para agradecerle a su nuevo mejor amigo su apoyo y ayuda incondicional así que decidió prepararle el desayuno , con mucho cuidado se levantó de la cama, no fué muy fácil ya que Seb tenía a Kurt abrazado de la cintura y una de sus piernas estaba en medio de las del castaño y el edredón se encontraba totalmente enredado entre sus cuerpos , parecía como si lo hubieran torcido todo, tardó unos minutos en lograrlo , cuando por fin estuvo libre acomodó la almohada que estaba usando entre los brazos del exwarbler quién la abrazó inmediatamente porque tenía el olor del ojiazul.

Ante ese lindo espectáculo Kurt sonrió, Sebastián se veía adorable abrazando una almohada creyendo que era él además de que lucía muy tranquilo y relajado.

El ojiazul se esmeró preparando el desayuno que era café, huevos con jamón, frijoles, queso, aguacate, pan y un poco de fruta, todo lo acomodó en una charola que encontró arriba del refrigerador, ya iba dirigiéndose hacia la recámara cuando vió que no llevaba el periódico , recordó que durante la semana que estuvo con ellos el ojiverde acostumbraba leerlo mientras desayunaba, así que se regresó a la cocina para ir a buscar en el buzón el periódico de ese día, cuando lo encontró lo puso en la charola , sonriendo para si al ver que Sebastián estaría muy sorprendido de que no olvidó su periódico.

**_"Buenos días dormilón"_** saludó Kurt

**_"mmmm, otros 5 minutos mamá"_** se quejó el ojiverde

Kurt se rió bajito cuando escuchó que Bas lo había confundido con su mamá, se imaginó que estaba tan dormido que perdió la noción de todo, así que decidió hacerle creer que era su mamá.

**_"Hijo levántate inmediatamente si no quieres llegar tarde a la secundaria" "ahora" _**gritó el castaño tratando de controlar su risa

**_"sí, sí, ya voy mami"_** pegó un salto de la cama el ojiverde pasando su mano por su boca para limpiar la saliva que salía de ella.

Kurt no pudo contenerse más comenzando a reír a carcajadas provocando que Sebastián se girara hacia él viendo que el chico apenas comenzaba a darse cuenta que Kurt le había hecho una broma y él había caído redondito, así que el ojiverde sonrió maliciosamente ya planeando su venganza.

Sin darle tiempo de reaccionar al castaño Sebastián lo jaló para empujarlo en la cama quedando él encima de Kurt haciéndole cosquillas a los costados mientras el castaño trataba de alejar sus manos de su cuepo.

**_"Era una broma Bas, suéltame, yo… me… yaaa…. Me voy hacer del baño"_** seguía riendo el ojiazul

**_"Princesa tú puedes resistir un poco más" _** Sebastián ahora hacía cosquillas en el estómago del castaño pero había levantado su playera para que tuviera mayor sensación pero al hacerlo no puedo evitar ver el plano y cremoso vientre de Kurt deseando poder acariciarlo, besarlo, morderlo, lamerlo , pero por el momento sabía que el castaño no tomaría con agrado ese atrevimiento así que se conformó con sólo rozar las yemas de sus dedos un momento para continuar con las cosquillas.

**_"Noooo, Bas, aayyyy, me hago "_**

**_"Ok, ok, te creo" _** reía el ojiverde dejando de hacerle cosquillas para dejar descansando su mano en la cintura del ojiazul, quedando hipnotizado al ver al castaño reír sinceramente ya que las sonrisas que le había dado desde que se habían reencontrado no eran verdaderas ya que nunca llegaban a sus ojos, los cuales ya no brillaban como lo hacían cuando estaba en mckinley.

Estaba tan feliz de ver a Kurt así tan feliz y relajado que no lo pensó dos veces para inclinarse y besar castamente sus labios repitiendo en voz alta sus pensamientos.

**_"Me gusta mucho verte reír así MI princesa " _** Sebastián no notó que se refirió a Kurt como _su_ princesa pero el ojiazul si lo hizo, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar en esas palabras porque el ojiverde tan concentrado como estaba acunó su rostro con una de sus manos pasando delicadamente su pulgar por su mejilla logrando que su cerebro se fundiera ante las actitudes de Sebastián, las cuales lo confundían , porque algunas veces como ésa el chico actuaba como alguien enamorado es más lo habi besado como si nada, pero en otras actuaba como su hermano tal y como había dicho un día antes por _"cariño de hermanos", _ pero antes de seguir ese tren de pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos golpecitos en la puerta.

**_"toc, toc, toc, toc están presentables o tendré que esperar unos minutos " _**bromeaba Wes

**_"Pasa Wes , estamos total y completamente presentables "_** dijo Sebastián **_" si no lo estuviéramos nos hubieras escuchando haciendo algo más que sólo reír"_**

El castaño se puso como tomate por lo que acababa de sugerir Sebastián pero al mismo tiempo se sintió feliz de que sus amigos tuvieran la confianza de bromear con él después de lo ocurrido un día antes.

Wes vió que en la mesita al lado de la cama había una charola con comida, al verla su estómago gruñó porque no había comido nada, riendo ambos castaños de la cara de apenado de su amigo ante tremendo ruido que hizo su estómago.

**_"Adelante Wes puedes tomar lo que gustes, hice suficiente para tres personas" _**aseguró Kurt

Sebastián quién ya conocía que su asiático amigo era un tragón de primera, se avalanzó a la charola tomándola antes de que Wes lo hiciera.

**_" ¡Oye! Kurtie dijo que podía tomar lo que quisiera Seb" _**hizo un puchero Wes

**_"Ya sé, pero si te dejo te acabas todo y yo también tengo hambre Wesley" _**

**_"Kurtieeeee dile algo, yo quiero comer" _**señalaba con el dedo Wes a Seb

**_"No sean infantiles chicos, Bas dame esa charola y los dos se van directo al comedor ahí pondré la charola dividiendo todo en partes iguales para que nadie se quede sin comer" _** ordenó mandonamente Kurt quién fue obedecido al instante por sus amigos

**_"¿Kurtie yo puedo tener un poco más?"_** preguntó Wes

Kurt giró a ver a Wes preguntando con la mirada porque creía que podía convencerlo en tener más comida que los otros dos.

**_"Tú sabes Kurtie yo soy el mayor de los tres aquí por eso mi estómago es más grande en cambio el tuyo es pequeño porque eres el más chico de los tres , aparte tú comes poco por eso de estar siempre a dieta que por cierto no sé como lo soportas porque no lo necesitas, así como estás te ves muy guapo"_** decía su monólogo Wesley

**_"Ni aunque me adules o me dés esa explicación tan rara Wes Mongomery tendrás más que Bas y yo, así que siéntate y come tú porción"_** dijo sirviendo Kurt la comida

"**_Esta bien Kurtie pero no puedes culparme por intentarlo "_** respondió Wes sonriente

**_"Lo sé Wes , si no lo hicieras no serías un exitoso abogado" _** replicó Kurt

Los tres terminaron de desayunar en medio de risas , cada uno se alistó para salir a su trabajo.

**_"Kurt ya me tengo que ir pero antes quisiera saber…¿ como estás?" _**preguntó un tanto tímido Wes

**_"He estado mejor Wesley pero no te preocupes … pronto estaré bien, te lo prometo"_** dijo el castaño mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, luego tomó la mano de su amigo asiático para darle un pequeño apretón como señal de agradecimiento a su preocupación , quién asintió con su cabeza en respuesta.

Wes se fue dejando solos a Sebastián y a Kurt

**_"Kurt quiero hablar contigo un momento"_** dijo Sebastián

**"dime"** respondió Kurt imaginando de que se trataba

Sebastián se acercó a Kurt tomando su mano para guiarlo al sofá donde ambos se sentaron guardando silencio por unos minutos.

**_"antes que nada soy tu amigo Kurt , quiero que sepas que te apoyaré en todo , sabes que Wes y yo somos abogados , lo que hizo Blaine es un delito … él tiene que pagar lo que intentó hacer… si tú quieres Wes podría llevar el caso y yo sería el testigo, con nuestra ayuda y testimonio es seguro que pondrán a Anderson tras las rejas donde debe de estar" _** dijo Seb en un tono que de seguro utilizaba con sus clientes haciendo pausas donde creía sería conveniente para continuar con su discurso, aunque un poco suavisado con el castaño al que siempre vió a los ojos mientras hablaba.

Kurt se soltó del agarre de Sebastián, sintiéndose de pronto muy incómodo ya que el deseaba olvidar todo el asunto, pero al parecer el ojiverde no.

**_"Sebastián… gracia por brindarme tu ayuda sé que si no fuera por ti …"_** guardó silencio unos segundos antes de continuar ,sintiendo que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al recordar lo sucedido, fijando su mirada en su regazo por unos segundos como buscando fuerza para decir lo que seguía, **_"Blaine me hubiera violado" _** viendo directamente a los ojos a Sebastián al decirlo, pero no quiero denunciarlo, yo no quiero perjudicarlo, sé que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos porque si lo hubiera estado JAMÁS lo hubiera intentado.

Sebastián abrió su boca intentando interrumpirlo pero el ojiazul levantó su mano impidiéndolo.

**_"Déjame terminar Bas" _**

**_"estoy consiente que el intento de violación es un delito y que todo el que lo comete debería ir a la cárcel pero quiero que comprendas que no puedo permitir que el hombre que amé vaya a la cárcel"_**

Sebastián abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar que el castaño había dicho ****_"amé"_ , ¿acaso había sido consiente de lo que dijo o sólo fué un error de conjugación? Decidió que no era el momento para preguntar dejando a su amigo decirle sus razones para no denunciar a Blaine Anderson.

**_"No quiero arruinar la vida de Blaine, siempre he creído en darle una segunda oportunidad a las personas, así que eso es lo que le daré al no denunciarlo, él me odia a mí por eso quiso hacerme daño pero yo no lo odio, también tengo en cuenta que si lo denuncio tendría que verlo muchas veces, confrontarlo, contar una y otra vez lo que sucedió y no deseo eso, para mí eso es pasado, iré a un psicólogo porque lo que vivi fue algo traumático algo que no permitiré que defina mi vida, me niego a sentirme una víctima, soy un sobreviviente y así actuaré, esa es mi decisión y no pienso cambiarla Bas, espero que me apoyes pero si no lo haces tampoco te juzgare" _** finalizó Kurt

El castaño ojiverde se levantó de su asiento caminando de ida y vuelta en la sala, desesperado por hacerle comprender al ojiazul que Blaine merecía un castigo.

**_"Kurt comprendo perfectamente tus razones pero quiero que te entiendas que te quiero a salvo, no soportaría verte sufrir de nuevo, ¿que harías si yo fuera el que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que tú? ¿dejarías que ese hombre se saliera con la suya? "_**

**_"Dejarías que el hombre que me hubiera violado caminara libre por las calles eh? Responde" _** preguntó Seb

El castaño al imaginarse que todo lo vivido por él lo hubiera sufrido Bas sintió mucha desesperación y coraje , en ese mismo instante hubiera matado a ese hombre por lastimar a Bas, querría que lo refundieran en la cárcel por el resto de sus vidas , en ese instante comprendió lo que el ojiverde sentía, sintiéndose muy mal por la decisión de no denunciar , pero era muy claro para él que si Bas le pidiera lo mismo lo apoyaría aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con su decisión, porque querría la felicidad y tranquilidad de su amigo.

**_"¿tú silencio me indica que no harías nada? _** preguntó sonando triste Bas

**_"Lo golpearía hasta matarlo por atreverse a lastimarte"_** dijo Kurt fuerte y claro

Sebastián quedó sorprendido por la respuesta del castaño , había creído que diría que lo golpearía o que lo separaría del hombre pero nunca una respuesta tan drástica, sintiéndose feliz al saber que Kurt lo defendería con uñas y garras por mantenerlo a salvo.

**_"En verdad harías eso por mí"_**

**_"Sí, eso y mucho más Bas"_**

**_"Gracias Kurt"_**

**_"No tienes nada que agradecer Bas, esperemos que nunca te pase nada malo"_**

**_"¿Entonces eso quiere decir que si vas a denunciar a Blaine?_** Preguntó esperanzado el ojiverde

**_"No, eso quiere decir que yo por ti haría lo que fuera para que nadie te lastime nunca" _** respondió sonrojado el ojiazul

**_"Bas ayer me di cuenta de dos cosas"_**

**_"De que princesa"_**

Kurt giró los ojos ante el apodo de Bas, ya no se ofendía , sabía que era una manera de Sebastián de ser cariñoso con él.

**"Ayer me di cuenta que ya no amo a Blaine, que me encontraba aferrado al recuerdo del hombre que amé asi como a los sueños e ideales que planeamos , pero todos esos sueños se terminaron cuando tuvimos el accidente porque quién despertó en esa habitación no era el Blaine que me amaba sino un desconocido al que finalmente dejo ir"**

**"La segunda cosa que descubrí cuando Blaine quiso ahorcarte es q-que… " ** tartamudeaba el ojiazul

**"que descubriste Kurt"**

**"Yo descubrí que tengo sentimientos por ti… el corto tiempo que hemos convivido ha sido intenso, me has cuidado, protegido, apoyado , logrando que me sienta feliz y afortunado de poder contar contigo en mi vida y.. yo.. este… yo estoy enamorado de ti"** confesó el ojiazul ante la mirada asombrada de Sebastián quién no se esperaba tal confesión, se sintió como un niño al que finalmente le daban el juguete que tanto había deseado, como si hubiera ganado el premio principal de la lotería, tan asombrado se encontraba que abrió la boca varias veces pero sin emitir ningún sonido, siendo malinterpretada esa reacción por Kurt quién creyó que Sebastián se había incomodado ante su revelación.

**_"No tienes que sentirte mal por no sentir lo mismo Bas, yo de todas formas me sentiría feliz con ser solamente tu amigo, ¿sabes? Aún y cuando no puedas corresponderme soy feliz porque eso quiere decir que he dejado ir a Blaine de mi corazón , que finalmente lo he superado, que volveré a ser feliz algún día"_** todas las palabras de Kurt sonaban sinceras, ese chico creía que Sebastián lo quería como un amigo y nada más pero sin embargo era feliz.

Sebastián nunca se había dicho así mismo que estaba enamorado de Kurt pero él lo sentía, lo sintió cuando pasaba tiempo con él, cuando lo veía dormir, cuando lo rescató de Blaine, así que armándose de valor se lo confesó a kurt.

**_"Yo estoy enamorado de ti Kurt, creo que fue desde ese día en que te desmayaste en el parque , te veías tan frágil y yo lo único que quería era poder abrazarte para protegerte de todos"_** aseguró Sebastián viendo a Kurt con mucho amor.

Kurt sonrió ante esa confesión, sus sentimientos eran recíprocos , el hombre al cuál amaba también lo amaba, sintiendo que su pecho iba a explotar de felicidad.

Sebastián se sentía dichoso por saberse correspondido así que caminó la corta distancia que los separaba de Kurt para estrecharlo entre sus brazos, enterrando su nariz en su pelo respirando su dulce aroma, el ojiazul no dejaba de sorprenderse por las actitudes de Bas pero debía confesar que le encantaban y habían sido una de las razones por las cuales se había enamorado , no tenía miedo de mostrar lo que sentía, pensaba o creía lo cuál era refrescante tomando en cuenta que él todo lo analizaba antes de hacer algo.

Por eso mismo el castaño ojiazul se dejó llevar abrazando fuertemente por la cintura al Sebastián, dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas, pero en esta ocasión no eran de tristeza sino de alegría , mucha alegría.

**_"¿princesa eso quiero decir que ya somos novios?"_** preguntó el ojiverde quién no estaba del todo seguro , tomando en cuenta que nunca había tenido novio, siempre había tenido citas las cuales eran únicamente para sexo , podían durar una hora, unos días incluso una semana pero ambas partes conocían la realidad de esas citas.

Por tal razón no estaba seguro, claro que había visto películas románticas, en las cuáles todo era un cliclé , conociendo perfectamente que seguiría en la trama de dicha película si la estaba viendo pero en la vida real , desconocía si era igual.

Kurt comenzó a reír en el pecho de Sebastián al darse cuenta que el ojiverde podía tener toda la experiencia del mundo en cuanto al sexo pero ninguna en el plano de las relaciones, levantó su cabeza del pecho de Bas y dijo:

**_"No Bas, aún no somos novios, para que suceda creo que alguno de nosotros se lo tiene que pedir al otro "_**

**_"Oh, yo creía que ya lo éramos"_** dijo tristemente Sebastián pero cambiando su cara rápidamente a una sonrisa pícara, soltando al ojiazul para arrodillarse ante él sosteniendo sus manos

**_"¿Quieres ser mi novio princesa, porque yo sí quiero ser tú novio así como tú príncipe azul?"_**

**_XXXXXXX_**

Blaine a diferencia de Kurt y de Sebastián no había podido tener una noche de descanso, al contrario su sueño había sido inquieto despertando incluso más cansado que al acostarse, era natural que le doliera el cuerpo y la cabeza por los golpes recibidos un día antes pero su inquietud no era por eso , la razón era que había soñado con imágenes de Kurt ya fuera sonriendo, bostezando, pensando, durmiendo , todas y cada una de ellas pasando continuamente durante toda la noche, no sabía que pensar, así que se levantó tratando de despejar su mente en otras cosas, como por ejemplo el buscar un lugar propio para poder dejar la casa de Cooper.

**_XXXXXXXX_**

**_¿Qué creen que responderá Kurt a la proposición de Bas? ¿aceptará ser su novio o le dirá que le dé algo de tiempo?_**

**_Chan chan chan Blaine ya comenzó a tener recuerdos de Kurt, por el momento sólo fueron imágenes pero muy pronto serán recuerdos con diálogo, que creen que hará cuando descubra que metió la pata con Kurt?_**

**_No olviden dejar sus review_**

**_Saludos y besos_**

**_Candy Criss (Agar) _**

.


	7. Chapter 7

**_GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO._**

**_Les agradezco a todos lo que comentan, leen y agregan a favoritos esta historia pero si aún no la han hecho que esperan anímense._**

**_Cecile78_**: Los recuerdos de Blaine comenzarán a ser más frecuentes y más significativos y claro que querrá recuperar a Kurt pero cuando quiera hacerlo será demasiado tarde, es más, lo podrá ver con sus ojos. Seb y Kurt cada día estarán más enamorados.

**_Shely_**: Me diste la idea para el restaurante francés espero te agrade como lo escribi, con el tiempo Blaine aceptará que le hizo daño a Kurt pero aunque quiera componerlo ya no podrá, siiii Seb y Kurt hablando en francés son muy sexys.

**_Isse DeLuna:_** No le patearás el trasero a Kurt ya verás porque. Jajjajajj tienes razón en cada historia de amor alguien tiene que perder y en los kurbastián tiene que ser Blaine.

**_UN NUEVO COMIENZO_**

**_Capítulo 7_**

Sebastián seguía de rodillas esperando la respuesta del castaño a su propuesta, pero en lo que esperaba por su mente pasaban las miles de respuestas que Kurt podría responder, desde un claro y efusivo _Sí_, hasta un: _no estoy preparado todavía para una nueva relación_ pero tenía la esperanza que su respuesta fuera afirmativa.

Kurt se encontraba en shock por la inesperada propuesta pero feliz por ello, no tenía que pensar nada así que su respuesta fue:

**_"Síiiii, acepto ser tu novio Bas" _** respondió el ojiazul agachándose para abrazar a Sebastián fuertemente dándole pequeños besos en toda su cara repetidamente mientras decía **_"te amo, te amo, te amo",_** pero al darse cuenta de sus palabras quiso retirarlas, tal vez Sebastián se sentiría incómodo o presionado a decirlas de vuelta sin sentirlas verdaderamente así que rápidamente dijo :

**"Lo siento Bas , no quier****_o presionarte"_** había dicho sin dejar de abrazar al ojiverde porque tenía miedo de ver su expresión asustada , pero no contaba que el Sebastián que conoció en la preparatoria y el Sebastián quién lo había estado apoyando en estos meses difíciles no eran el mismo .

Sebastián al escuchar que el ojiazul le dijo esas maravillosas palabras de "**_te amo"_** se sintió dichoso , feliz y afortunado de que un hombre como Kurt lo amara , un hombre tan valioso como él le diera la oportunidad de amarlo, ser parte de su vida, jamás habría creído que el amor existía pero se encontraba feliz de darse cuenta que estaba equivocado , pero al escuchar que su amado castaño le decía lo siento por tal vez haber presionado a Seb a decirle sus sentimientos se sintió mal, porque él nunca lo había presionado, conocía muy bien que Kurt era una persona muy analítica en todo lo que hacía al igual que era una persona insegura cuando se trataba de su físico o de si era atractivo , claro que era atractivo , muchísimo .

Kurt nunca se daba cuenta de que al pasar por cualquier lugar los hombres como las mujeres volteaban a verlo, no para criticarlo sino porque era muy atractivo, el ojiazul lograba que los hombres gays como hetero lo vieran embobados y que de seguro a más de un hetero lo hubiera hecho dudar de su sexualidad, como al parecer hizo con Robert , un amigo de Sebastián quién lo había visitado en su casa cuando Kurt había estado ahí, Robert quién era un rubio muy atractivo de ojos verdes con un cuerpo muy trabajado se había quedado mudo al ver a Kurt, el ojiverde casi hubiera jurado que a su amigo le salían corazones de los ojos todo el tiempo que permaneció ahí , no podía dejar de verlo, le había sonreído coquetamente , había tenía una conversación sobre moda , un tema que el rubio juraba odiar pero con Kurt lo encontró divertido.

Kurt ese día sonrío mucho ante las bobadas de su rubio amigo, sintiéndose un poco celoso Sebastián por no ser él quién lograba esas sonrisas, además de que no lo tomaban en cuenta, pero el colmo fue cuando Robert le pidió a Kurt salir en una cita.

**_" ¿Pero que no eres hetero Robert?"_**_ casi había gritado Sebastián_

**_"No, soy bisexual Seb"_** respondió de lo más tranquilo Robert no queriendo que Seb notara que era mentira.

Por supuesto que la mandíbula de Sebastián casi había caído al suelo al escuchar esa respuesta porque el bien recordaba que en una noche de copas él había intentado seducir a Robert recibiendo por respuesta un **_: lo siento amigo pero yo no juego en tu equipo, a mi me van sólo las mujeres"_**

Después de esa respuesta el rubio se había dirigido nuevamente a Kurt quién amablemente había rechazado la oferta respondiendo que tenía novio , Robert no se molestó , pero antes de irse le aseguró que estaría encantado de salir con Kurt en cualquier momento que quisiera, segundos después se había inclinado y besado la comisura de los labios del ojiazul separándose inmediatamente pero sonriéndole coquetamente **_"espero verte pronto guapo" _** , se retiró no sin antes decirle a Seb un simple "**_nos vemos"_**, Sebastián estaba mudo , no podía dar crédito de todo lo sucedido esa tarde de como Kurt logró que un chico hetero se derritiera en su presencia y lo mejor de todo fue que el castaño de piel pálida no notó lo descarado de los coqueteos de Robert, a veces Kurt era muy inocente, ingenuo , algo que encontró el ojiverde adorable, sobre todo hoy ya que Kurt interpretó los coqueteos de Robert como una buena intención para levantarle el ánimo y no como lo que eran, coqueteos porque lo había encontrado física y sexualmente atractivo.

Los años escolares de Kurt estuvieron llenos de maltrato físico como psicológico, los que habían llegado a mermar su confianza en si era atractivo , no lo demostraba, ante todos era fuerte , no se daba por vencido, ante cada caída siempre se volvía a levantar con la frente en alto pero cuando se encontraba a solas él se veía feo , así que el que Blaine lo encontrara atractivo era algo reconfortante, ya que su novio era un hombre muy atractivo, pero ahora que él ya no estaba, el ojiazul no tenía idea de como sentirse al respecto, por lo que Sebastián estaba dispuesto a mostrarle cuán atractivo y sexy era, para que fuera seguro en todos los ámbitos de su vida, disfrutaría mucho al hacerlo.

Seb volvió a la realidad separándose un poco de Kurt y poniendo su mano sobre su mentón para poder verlo directo a esos hermosos ojos.

**_"No tienes porque disculparte Mi princesa, no me estas presionando, puedes decirme todas las veces que desees que me amas porque yo también te amo y lo diré hasta que me canse , te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo , te amo"_** gritaba muy fuerte Seb dándole un beso de piquito entre cada te amo, haciendo sonrojar así como reír de felicidad a Kurt.

"**_Ok, entonces prepárate porque algunas veces puedo ser muy pegajoso " _**

**_"oohh muero porque lo seas cariño"_**

**_"No puedo creer que ya tengo novio" _** decía muy emocionado Sebastián quién al sonreír se le hacían unas pequeñas arrugitas al lado de sus ojos, las cuales hicieron que el corazón de Kurt latiera más rápido por ser él quien había logrado esa sonrisa en su ahora novio.

**_"Sí Bas, ahora tienes novio y soy yo" _** los dos tenían en sus caras una enorme sonrisa , se miraban uno al otro contemplando lo hermoso que era el otro , dejándose sentir felices por la sensación de saberse novios.

El ojiverde se inclinó y besó a Kurt suavemente, luego pasó su lengua por sus labios pidiendo entrada, el ojiazul abrió su boca recibiendo la lengua de su novio , gimiendo bajito por la sensación eléctrica que sentía , tuvieron que separarse cuando escucharon el sonido de sus celulares, al parecer eran solicitados en sus respectivos trabajos, así que se despidieron quedando Sebastián de pasar en la noche por Kurt a su trabajo para llevarlo a cenar.

Era la primera vez que el ojiverde tenía novio así que planeo tener una cena muy romántica en un restaurante francés uno que era el favorito del ojiazul, cuando llegaron al restaurante Bas le abrió la puerta a Kurt , cuando preguntaron a nombre de quién estaba la reservación Sebastián respondió algo fuerte para que todos los presentes escucharan : **_"A nombre de mi NOVIO Kurt Hummel"_** cuando el ojiazul escuchó que a su nombre casi quería reír porque se notaba en la cara del ojiverde lo orgulloso que era al poder decir que él era su novio, no había pasado ni un día de que eran novios y Kurt ya sabía con toda certeza en su corazón que nunca se arrepentiría de ser novio se Sebastián Smythe.

La cena resultó maravillosa , las velas la música, la iluminación , todo era perfecto, Sebastián se aseguró de toda la noche sostener sobre la mesa la mano de Kurt así como darle pequeños besitos durante la cena, algo que fue muy sencillo porque en vez de que se sentaran uno frente al otro, lo habían hecho uno al lado del otro, un cambio que a ambos les agradó.

El aérea que Sebastián había reservado era privada , sólo eran pocas mesas , acomodadas de manera que los que reservaran ahí tuvieran privacidad.

El ojiverde era muy juguetón así que mientras comían sus spaguettis se le vino a la mente la imagen de la película la dama y el vagabundo y deseo hacer lo mismo, tomó con su mano un spaguetti para llevarlo a su boca , tomando el otro extremo para ofrecérselo a Kurt que cuando lo vió preguntó si no sabía bueno, el ojiverde dijo que sabía excelente y deseaba que él lo probara , asi lo hizo kurt, introdujo un poco en su boca pero cuando planeaba morderlo para masticarlo sintió como era jalado su spaguetti comprendiendo lo que quería Seb, por lo que no se iba a dejar ganar y rápido sorbió más spaguetti quedando en segundos sus bocas pegadas para compartir un delicioso beso con saber a salsa de tomate.

Llegaron a su departamento alrededor de las once de la noche riendo y besándose, encontrándose en la sala a Wes quién los esperaba con el ceño fruncido.

**_"Pasa algo Wes" _** preguntó Kurt

**_"Sí, donde estaban, creí que les había pasado algo porque no respondían sus teléfonos" _** respondio Wes

**_"Lo sentimos, el mío se descargó" _** dijo Sebastián**_" y el mio está en vibrador" _** respondió el ojiazul

**_"Y porque vienen juntos, acaso se encontraron abajo" _** preguntó ya más tranquilo Wes

**_"No, venimos juntos porque lleve a mi novio a cenar" _** respondió feliz Bas

**_"¿Qué?¿ Desde cuando tienes novio y porque Kurt los acompañó? Kurt pudo quedarse conmigo y así evitarle la penosa necesidad de verte a ti con tu cita, deberías de cuidarlo y no incomodarlo" _** dijo Wes quién se acercó al ojiazul para tomarlo en sus brazos dándole unas palmaditas en su espalda

_" __**¡oye! Yo no incomodé a Kurt, Kurt es mi novio"**_ dando el ojiverde tres pasos para sacar al castaño del agarre de Wes.

"**_¿Como que es tu novio?_**

**_ no creí que fueras tan bajo para aprovecharte de kurt sabiendo lo que ha pasado y que es vulnerable , todo por sexo"_**

**_"¡Cálmate Wes! , yo no me estoy aprovechando de Kurt, él y yo nos dimos cuenta que nos enamoramos esa es la razón por la que somos novios, jamás me aprovecharía de Kurt, relájate , te comportas como el padre de Kurt" _** dijo algo molesto Bas por las suposiciones de su amigo, ya que el no era tan malo

**_"Eso es cierto Kurtie" _** volteo a preguntarle el asiatico

**_"Sí Wes, gracias por preocuparte por mí pero ya no molestes a mi NOVIO"_**

**_"ok, ok, los dejaré tranquilos, sólo que antes de irme a dormir quiero saber mañana a que hora iremos a denunciar a Blaine por intentar violarte"_** decía Wes sacando su agenda electrónica para programar la hora.

Al entrar Kurt y Sebastián al departamento y ver a Wes esperándolos no habían alcanzado a cerrar bien la puerta por lo que no vieron cuando una escultural morena entró en el preciso momento en que Wes decía que Blaine había querido violar a Kurt.

**_"¿ese maldito hobbit quiso violarte porcelana?"_**_ gritó furiosa y muy asustada Santana_

Los tres hombres al óír la voz de la chica se asustaron.

**_"Lo voy a matar"_** seguía gritando Santana corriendo al lado de Kurt y revisándolo por si tenía alguna herida

**_"No, cálmate Santana, no logró violarme porque Sebastián llegó a tiempo para rescatarme" _** decía Kurt a la morena para tranquilizarla al ver que lo estaba revisando con mucho escrutinio

**_"En este preciso instante hay que ir a denunciarlo y ya verá como le irá cuando los demás lo sepan" _**

**_"Nadie más lo puede saber Tana, esto se queda entre nosotros cuatro" _** dijo kurt

**_"Pero Kurt, él tiene que recibir su merecido"_**

**_"Y la vida se encargará de dárselo no yo, si te atreves a contarle algo a alguien nunca te volveré a hablar y sabes que lo cumpliré"_**

La morena hizo varias respiraciones en su intento por calmarse , cuando estuvo más tranquila dijo :**_ "esta bien porcelana, será como tú digas, pero si él vuelve a hacer algo para lastimarte nadie lo salvará de que me encargue de él"._**

Sebastián y Wes se habían asustado al ver a la chica tan loca pero luego que el castaño la tranquilizara ello también lo hicieron.

El ojiverde se acercó al asiático quién no había comprendido porque Kurt no quería denunciar a Blaine para explicarle las razones de kurt, no estuvo deacuerdo con su decisión pero igual lo apoyo.

Era muy noche para que Santana se fuera así que se quedó a dormir en la misma habitación con Kurt, mientras que Seb y Wes se iban a la suya, pero no pasó mucho tiempo para que el ojiazul tuviera una pesadilla donde Blaine lograba violarlo despertando todo agitado , sudoroso y con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos por lo que deslizó de su cama con mucho cuidado de no despertar a la chica, caminando a la habitación se Sebastián, entró sin hacer ruido, caminando a un lado del chico para moverlo suavemente.

**_"Bas, tuve una pesadilla , ¿puedo dormir contigo?"_**

Sebastián abrió sus ojos sonriendo al ver a Kurt parado en su habitación pero preocupándose cuando le dijo lo de la pesadilla.

**_"Claro que sí amor, ven aquí" _** fue la respuesta del ojiverde

Sebastián se corrió a un lado levantando sus mantas para hacerle espacio a Kurt quién entro a la cama quedando de frente a su novio quién besó su frente y le dijo que todo estaba bien.

Sebastián acariciaba su espalda pasando su mano de arriba abajo dándole la tranquilidad que necesitaba Kurt, minutos después ambos estaban profundamente dormidos y el castaño no volvió a tener pesadillas.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Esa segunda noche al irse a dormir Blaine volvió a soñar con Kurt, pero en esa ocasión fué una frase.

**_"Nunca te diré adiós"_**

Al despertar seguía recordando la frase, se preguntó que significaba pero no lo supo así que se olvidó de ella.

Blaine no sabía que el golpe que Sebastián le había dado en la cabeza con el gel era lo que estaba haciendo que comenzara a recordar.

**_XXXXX_**

**_Espero les haya gustado el capítulo_**

**_Les deseo que pasen una muy linda noche buena y una muy feliz navidad._**

**_Nos leemos pronto_**

**_Saludos_**

**_Besos_**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SÓLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERO CHICO X CHICO._**

**_Les agradezco a todos los que lee, dan seguir , alerta , los que comentan y a los que solo leen._**

**_Cecile78: _**Yo también soy klaine pero cuando se trata de kurbastián me derriten por tiernos jajjajja. En este capítulo Blaine recordará más ya verás. Me alegras mucho el saber que te encanta mi historia, gracias.

**_Shely:_** Amo que me dejes testamentos así que mientras más largos mejor XD. Santana de alguna o de otra forma hará que Blaine pague por lo que le hizo a Kurt, aun no se me ocurre como pero lo hará.

**_Isse DeLuna:_** Tienes toda la razón Blaine no sabe que el "Nunca te diré adiós" era más que sólo una frase para ellos y que Kurt se aferró a esa promesa hasta que no pudo más, Santana será la encargada de mostrarle a Blaine que ha perdido a Kurt para siempre, pero eso sucederá en el último capítulo.

**_Lety bl:_** Un gusto saber que te gustó el capítulo anterior, en este capitulo veremos que más recuerda Blaine.

**_Así como lo terminé de escribir lo subi así que si algo no se entiende me avisan para poder corregirlo._**

**_¡!Feliz lectura!_**

**_UN NUEVO COMIENZO_**

**_CAPITULO 8_**

**_Dos meses después ( 10 meses en total desde el accidente de Blaine)_**

Habían pasado dos meses desde que Santana se había enterado del intento de violación de Blaine hacia Kurt y por más que pensaba diferentes maneras de vengarse de Anderson no encontraba alguna que su castaño amigo no descubriera como idea suya además de que ninguna de ellas serían aprobadas por Kurt, la morena en un primer momento quería matar al moreno pero si lo hacía tendría que ir a la cárcel y así no ayudaría a Kurt, luego pensó en contratar a algunos matones para que le dieran una golpiza que lo mandara al hospital pero eso tampoco lo aprobaría Kurt porque sería como la golpiza que Blaine recibió en el baile de Sadie Hawkins por ser gay así que decidió que tampoco esa era buena idea, pensó en ir a visitarlo , luego cuando se distrajera le pondría un laxante en su café pero nuevamente se imaginaba a su amigo castaño regañándola por haberlo dejado en ridículo, pensó en quemar su casa, romper toda su ropa, arruinarle alguna cita pero nada, al final decidió dejar las cosas en paz por el momento, sabría esperar el momento indicado y cuando se le presentase la oportunidad lo aprovecharía al máximo.

Santana no tenía idea de que no tendría que esperar años para eso sino solo unos pocos meses y que cuando esa oportunidad la tuviera al alcance la disfrutaría mucho.

**_XXXXXX_**

Blaine había encontrado un departamento muy cómodo el cuál quedaba cerca de la compañía disquera donde trabajaba como productor, desde que se mudó de casa de Cooper su trabajo lo había absorbido por completo por lo que no había tenido tiempo de sentirse triste por no ver a su hermano, ni de pensar en esos sueños e imágenes de Kurt con los que soñaba casi a diario.

En pocos días tendría que viajar a Westerville específicamente a la Academia Dalton donde vería a un joven llamado Andrés para una segunda audición , la razón era que su demo había sido del agrado del moreno y en la compañía no dudaban de su gran talento para reconocer a un futuro artista que los hiciera ganar mucho dinero.

Andrés era un joven rubio de diecisiete años que al ser estudiante y en época escolar le era imposible ausentarse del colegio por lo que Blaine decidió ir a visitarlo a su escuela, donde podría escucharlo en vivo ya que dicho joven era el líder del grupo coral , el cuál se llamaba The Warblers, otra de las razones por las que accedió a ir fue porque era de su conocimiento que había estudiado ahí, que también fue el líder de The Warblers así como que fue donde conoció a Kurt, tenía algunos recuerdos pero no eran muy claros, pero debido a que desde dos meses atrás sus recuerdos de Kurt eran muy constantes quería visitar el lugar para verlo con sus propios ojos, tal vez así esos recuerdos serían más nítidos.

Blaine intentó localizar a sus ex amigos Warblers para hacerles algunas preguntas sobre sus recuerdos pero como a todos los trató groseramente ninguno le recibió sus llamadas por lo que dejó de intentarlo.

**_Xxxxxxxxxxx_**

Kurt y Sebastián tenían dos meses de novios los cuales habían transcurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, en ese tiempo Kurt no había pisado su departamento ni una sola vez primero que nada porque no deseaba estar en ese lugar lleno de tantos recuerdos de su vida pasada , él asi consideraba a su vida con Blaine el pasado y su vida con Sebastián era un nuevo comienzo, volver a vivir y ser feliz , tenía nuevas ilusiones , nuevos anhelos así como deseos algo que creyó nunca volvería a tener.

Así que consideró que era tiempo de seguir adelante, ¿cómo? Muy fácil, vendería su departamento logrando la venta en sólo un mes ya que se encontraba en una muy buena ubicación en Nueva York, consiguiendo 1 millón de pesos de la venta.

Wes, Santana y Sebastián lo ayudaron a empacar muebles, cuadros , decoraciones, mantelería, incluyendo su ropa porque no quería ninguna prenda o artículo que pudiera traerle recuerdos , entre otras cosas, regalando la mayoría de sus pertenencias a sus amigos quiénes brincaron de alegría al saber que podrían quedarse con algo de su castaño amigo como por ejemplo Puck quién prácticamente había rogado a Britany para que le dejara quedarse con la bata beige de seda.

**_"¿Qué? _** Dijo puck al ver que todos lo miraban

**_"No puedo creer que prácticamente estabas llorando por tener ese bata Puck sobre todo porque la vez que viste a Kurt usarla dijiste que era horrible"_** cuestionó Santana

**_"bueno … dije eso por envidia ya que Kurtie la lucía muy bien y se le pegaba en los lugares indicados" _** sonrió el chico de la cresta viendo hacia el ojiazul

**_" con ese comentario quieres que crea que no eres bisexual Pukie" _** dijo rápidamente Lauren

**_"Yo nunca he afirmado ni negado nada chicos , pero puksaurus es un semental y nunca desaprovecharía una oportunidad de sexo caliente"_**

**_"grrrrrrr eres tan ordinario Noah" _** replicó Kurt con evidente desagrado

**_"eeeehhh princesa, te estaba dando un cumplido por ser sexy" _** levantó las cejas pretendiendo ser seductor Noah

Pero Sebastián ante ese atrevimiento porque no lo veía como un cumplido se acercó a su flamante novio por detrás pasando sus brazos por su cintura acercándolo a su pecho , besando su cuello en un acto de posesión hacia el castaño enviándole un mensaje a todos de que no podrían tenerlo más que él, segundos después dijo:

**_"recuerdo haberte mencionado que no me agrada que llames princesa a MI Kurt Puck, bueno … se lo comenté a todos y tal parece que eres el único que no entiende que sólo YO puedo llamarlo así, nadie más"_**

**_"tranquilízate cariño Puck lo hace para molestarte" _** decía Kurt muy tranquilo volteándose en los brazos de su novio para quedar de frente , parándose de puntitas para besar sus labios.

**_"Pues más te vale Puck que no lo vuelvas hacer o la siguiente ves no me voy a controlar y te golpearé muy fuerte, espero te quede claro"_** decía Sebastian pasando un brazo por la cintura de Kurt mientras el otro brazo lo tenía levantado hacia el moreno apuntando con un dedo en señal de dejar en claro su punto.

Puck levantando sus manos para dejar el tema por la paz.

**_"estás tonto o que te pasa Noah" _** dijo Tana golpeando la cabeza de Puck **_"sólo yo tengo permitido decirle porcelana…" _** después de que la morena escuchara como alguien se aclaraba la garganta dijo _"__** bueno también el suricato aquí presente"**_

Sebastián sonrió porque esa era otra manera cariñosa que utilizaba para llamar a su novio.

**"esta bien, entonces como le puedo decir yo" ** preguntó Noah

**"Dime kurt simple y sencillo" ** respondió con una gran sonrisa el ojiazul dando por terminado ese tema.

Tiempo más tarde Kurt empaquetó 5 cajas grandes con las pertenencias de Blaine, las cuales contenían ropa, adornos, álbumes, peluches, libros, entre otras cosas, Kurt sólo se quedó con las fotos donde salía él así como su anuario todo lo demás donde saliera la pareja lo empaquetó para que Cooper decidiera que hacer con ello.

Después de hacer eso el ojiazul se sintió como si un gran peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros, ahora era un hombre nuevo , su siguiente proyecto sería decorar la habitación de invitados donde se suponía que dormía aunque la mayoría de las noches lo hacía en la habitación de Sebastián porque así evitaba tener pesadillas, ahora ese lugar sería su espacio, ya no viviría solo sino con dos amigos y uno de ellos era su novio.

Pero Kurt no contaba con que Sebastián tendría una grandiosa idea.

**_"Amor ahora que ya es un hecho que esta también es tu casa me gustaría…. Bueno.. sólo si tu quieres… porque no quisiera presionarte…. Ni obligarte hacer nada que no quieras… que.. bueno… tú entiendes… estoy tan nervioso porque creas que es una mala idea…. Y este.. yo lo entendería"._**

**_"Bassss tranquilo, puedes decirme lo que quieras amor , no tienes porque estar nerviosos y sé que no me obligarias a hacer algo con lo que no estuviera comodo"_** sonrió Kurt**_"Y creo saber que quieres decirme" _**

**_"¿Así?_** Respondió dudosa el ojiverde

**_"ajá! Yo también creo que ya es tiempo de que nuestra relación sea más física , estaría encantado de hacer el amor contigo " _** dijo rápidamente el ojiazul quién en ese momento tenía sus mejillas como tomate por la vergüenza

Sebastián abrió los ojos como platos porque ni en sueños creía que su novio estuviera listo para que su relación fuera más física, pero no tardó mucho en asimilarlo y agradarle mucho la idea por lo que sonrió traviesamente a su castaño de mirada azulada, caminando lentamente hacia él recargándolo en la pared fuera de la habitación se Sebastian.

**_"estaría encantado que me permitieras poder tocarte y explorar cada centímetro de tu deliciosa piel" _** susurró en el oído de Kurt inclinándose para besar su hombro y luego besar esos labios rosados apasionadamente, respondiendo el ojiazul con una increíble pasión que creía desaparecida.

El ojiverde abrió la puerta de su habitación guiando a su novio hasta su cama donde poco a poco comenzó a desnudarlo sin separar sus labios a menos que fuera muy necesario, los dos estaban disfrutando de poder ser tan íntimos, ninguno sintió que se estuvieran apresurando al contrario se sentía como lo más natural como lo correcto a hacer, cada toque lograba que sintieran como una pequeña corriente eléctrica corriendo por toda su piel y lo mejor de todo es que cada caricia era hecha con mucho amor.

Sebastián se encontraba encima de Kurt besando cada pedacito de piel con mucha ternura, dejando besos húmedos en esa piel de porcelana así como respirando ese aroma que caracteriza a su novio dándole mucha paz, jamás en su vida creyó que alguien lograría hacerlo sentir tan amado y seguro como Kurt lo hace , ahora que se encuentra en su vida no se imagina un futuro sin él, sabe con una certeza de un cien por ciento que con él será feliz y formara una hermosa familia así como que más pronto que tarde podrá llamar a ese hermoso hombre su esposo, y ese pensamiento lo hace decir las palabras más hermosas que nunca creyó decir **_ "te amo con toda mi alma Kurt"_**

Kurt ante esas palabras no hace más que responder de igual manera **_"también te amo Bas , te amo con una intensidad que jamás creí poder sentir"_** el ojiazul pasa una de sus manos por el cuello de Bas y lo atrae hacia sí para besarlo con mucha ternura la cual rápidamente se transforma en una pasión que los consume a ambos, sin darse cuenta se enreden uno en el otro tocando, frotando y entregándose a esa pasión y a ese amor que se tienen.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

Blaine llega un miércoles a la Academia Dalton quedando muy impresionado por la elegancia del lugar, pero eso no es todo lo que logra un impacto en él , sino el hecho de que al bajar por la escalera de caracol alguien le dice :_**disculpa**_por lo que es transportado al pasado donde puede verse como un adolescente que es detenido por un muy guapo castaño de ojos azules que dice: **_puedo hacerte una pregunta soy nuevo aquí respondiendo él mi nombre es Blaine _** en ese momento una avalancha de recuerdos de ese día llega a su mente como cuando le cantó Teenage dream así como las emociones y sentimientos, recordado cuanto significa ese momento en su vida así como el amor que siente por Kurt el cual comienza a brotar de todos los poros de su piel, dándose cuenta por primera vez que Kurt es alguien importante para él y arrepintiéndose de como lo ha tratado.

**_XXXXXXXXX_**

**_Finalmente Kurt y Sebastián tuvieron su primera vez y fue muy linda, más adelante escribiré algo más detallado pero por ahora consideré más importante que vieran que ese encuentro significó mucho para ambos._**

**_Les deseo que pasen un feliz año nuevo en compañía de todos sus seres queridos y que el año que viene les vaya mucho mejor de los que les fue este._**

**_Los quiero mucho_**

**_Besos_**

**_Candy Criss (Agar) _**


	9. Chapter 9

**_GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECE SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO._**

**_Chicos y chicas los amo por todos sus follow y favoritos, me alegran cada vez que leo uno de sus comentarios, gracias de todo corazón._**

**_Cecile78:_** Es un placer saber que te gusta mi historia, en este capítulo no saldrá Blaine pero en el siguiente verás cómo le ha afectado el tener todos sus recuerdos de vuelta.

**_Lety bl:_** hasta el siguiente capítulo sabrás que pasará con Blaine.

**_Shely:_** tú idea me gustó mucho así que la usaré en el siguiente capitulo como un flash back ya verás. Gracias por tu idea. Kurt es mandón pero aún no se ve mucho porque aún se está recuperando.

**_Isse DeLuna:_** lo sé son tan tiernos y aquí verás a Seb celoso y sé que te encanta.

**¡!Ahora sí a leer!**

**_UN NUEVO COMIENZO_**

**_CAPITULO 9_**

Sebastián despertó con una gran sonrisa en su cara, el sueño que había tenido esa noche de él y Kurt haciendo el amor era una de sus sueños más anhelados pero sabía que su novio aún no estaba preparado para esa clase de intimidad, y él nunca lo presionaría , esperaría hasta que fuera el momento indicado así que suspiró deseando que llegara ese día pero mientras tanto tomaría un baño de agua fría para que le quitara lo excitado , actualmente se encontraba boca abajo en su cama así que se propuso girarse para poder levantarse pero cuál va siendo su sorpresa al sentirse inmóvil por un peso en su espalda, cuando levantó su cabeza pudo observar a Kurt quién dormía plácidamente sobre su espalda así que sonrió por lo dulce, tierno y adorable que lucía pero sobre todo porque no había sido un sueño, en realidad había hecho el amor con el amor de su vida.

**_Días después_**

**_"Amor ten un bonito día de decoración y diviértete mucho así como yo lo haré con Hunter"_** dijo el ojiverde después de besar a su novio y dándole un último vistazo a su habitación porque en la noche que llegara de seguro luciría muy diferente por lo que no vió la mirada que Kurt le lanzó al escuchar que no planeaba quedarse con él.

**_"¿Vas a salir Bas?"_** preguntó Kurt de lo más natural

**_"Sí mi amor , pasaré el día en casa de Hunter y en la tarde talvez vayamos a un bar a tomarnos una copa" _** respondió el castaño más alto

**_"ah"_** soltó Kurt de la impresión al saber que su novio pasaría no sólo el día sino la tarde y talvez la noche en compañía de otro hombre que no era él pero eso no era la verdadera razón de su molestia ya que estaba enterado de que Hunter era heterosexual ( al menos eso decía él ) y que si iba a bares gays con Seb era porque le gustaba que lo vieran haciéndolo sentir deseado, algo que para Kurt era totalmente una mentira porque en más de una ocasión había atrapado a Hunter observando el trasero de varios chicos de bastante buen ver incluido él mismo pero disimulando para que Sebastián no se diera cuenta que encontraba muy atractivo a Kurt, sin embargo le daba tranquilidad el notar que Hunter solo veía a Seb como un buen amigo y nada más, pero su molestia radicaba en el hecho de que a su adorado novio no se le había ocurrido pasar el día ayudándole o tan siquiera invitarlo a unirse a ellos más tarde.

Por supuesto que a nuestro querido Sebastián ni se le había ocurrido siquiera ofrecer su ayuda porque no lo creía necesario ya que en reiteradas ocasiones lo había visto levantar muebles, reparar el auto de Hunter, cargar cajas y otros artículos pesados así que creyó que lo mejor era darle espacio a su novio para dejar que su creatividad fluyera libremente sin que él fuera un estorbo, así que nunca pensó que dejar a su novio sólo haciendo la remodelación de su habitación sería algo que no apreciaría Kurt, ya que si el dormitorio sería de los dos era más que obvio que lo quería ahí para decorarlo al gusto de ambos.

El teléfono fijo que se encontraba en el buró del lado de donde dormía Sebastián comenzó a sonar , así que el ojiverde se acercó a responder ya que se encontraba más cerca de él.

Quién llamaba era Hunter para avisarle a su amigo que pasaría por él en treinta minutos, al parecer le había surgido algún imprevisto, para el ojiverde no era ningún problema así que decidió esperar en la sala viendo algunos videos.

**_"Amor que tal si en lo que esperas a Hunter me ayudas a mover algunas cosas"_**

**_"Claro mi vida"_** respondió alegremente Sebastián pero cuando se paró del mueble para dirigirse a su habitación volvió a sonar el teléfono pero en esta ocasión era su celular, Kurt al ver que su novio volvía a sentarse en el sofá decidió que darle un poco de celos al ojiverde no estaría mal tal vez asi se decidiera a quedarse a ayudar.

Kurt caminó a su habitación para llamar a un amigo quién amablemente se había ofrecido a ayudarlo y quién le aseguró estar ahí en menos de una hora.

**_"princesaaaa"_** gritó Sebastián **_"ya me voy , regreso por la noche amor" _** aseguró el ojiverde a su novio al que tomó en brazos para poder besarlo apasionadamente

**_"Bas mi amor, yo preferiría que te quedaras para ayudarme"_** dijo Kurt

**_"amor en verdad no puedo , sería muy grosero de mi parte cancelarle a Hunter"_**

**_"No creo que le importe quedarse si le dices que es para ayudarme"_** respondió el ojiazul muy seguro de que Hunter aceptaría quedarse sobre todo cuando lo viera que estaba usando un short muy corto dejando ver sus largas piernas.

El ojiverde frunció el ceño porque no entendió que quiso insinuar Kurt con eso de que Hunter se quedaría siempre y cuando supiera que era para ayudarlo.

Kurt no deseaba que Seb perdiera a su amigo Hunter por una tontería ya que dicho chico sólo lo veía pero nunca le había insinuado nada, así que se apresuró a decir:

**_"Porque es tu amigo cariño asi que si le dices que vas a quedarte para ayudarme y le pides que se quede estoy seguro que lo hará con mucho gusto"_** decía el castaño pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Seb y dándole pequeños besitos para convencerlo.

**_"no puedo cariño, pero te prometo que la siguiente vez si me quedo"_** respondió Sebastián besando una vez más esos lindos labios.

**_"Ok, entonces no te detengo Bas, que te diviertas"_** replicó el ojiazul fingiendo una sonrisa.

Kurt se acercó nuevamente al ojiverde para besarlo, mientras lo hacía metió su mano en el bolsillo derecho de la chaqueta de su novio y sacó suavemente su celular metiéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de su short por lo que Seb no se enteró , después del beso se fué dejando a Kurt solo.

Treinta minutos después llegó el amigo de Kurt quién al verlo vestido con un micro short que apenas cubría sus glúteos así como una playera de estilo tank sin mangas sintió una gran excitación que fue imposible ocultar cuando el castaño ojiazul se acercó para abrazarlo en forma de saludo.

**_"Hola Robert que gustó que viniste"_** saludó alegremente el castaño al saber que no estaría solo

**_"Es un placer poder ayudarte Kurt" _** respondió coquetamente el chico

**_"tranquilo tigre, quiero tu ayuda como amigo nada más, así que no te hagas ideas que no son"_** replicó entre risas el castaño

**_"ok, ok, no he dicho nada"_** continuó Robert levantando sus manos en señal de que no iba a seguir coqueteando, a continuación preguntó por su amigo.

**_"Y Sebastián ¿Dónde está?"_**

**_"Oh , le pedí que se quedara pero dijo que no podía porque ya tenía planes con Hunter así que sólo seremos tú y yo si no te importa"_**

**_"Claro que no, menos es mejor"_**

Ambos chicos comenzaron a despejar la habitación, Kurt movía algunas cajas que ya tenía listas y Robert iba acomodando el plástico que iba en el piso para evitar que se manchara así como acomodando la escalera, bote de pintura y brochas.

No llevaban más de veinte minutos que habían comenzado a pintar cuando Robert vió que no había movido el espejo que se encontraba en la pared contraria a la que estaban pintando así que lo descolgó de la pared sosteniéndolo con una mano pero no vió que Kurt retrocedió unos pasos para ver que tal estaba quedando la pared hasta que sintió el impacto, dándose cuenta con horror que una de las puntas del espejo había cortado la delicada piel del castaño quien dio un grito de dolor.

**_"aaaaaiiii" _** gritó Kurt llevándose una mano debajo de su glúteo donde sintió algo caliente

**_"Kurt lo siento, no te vi venir"_**

**_"tranquilo Robert , hay que mantener la calma, dime ¿que tan mal se ve?"_** preguntó el ojiazul tratando de mantener la calma

**_"no sé, sólo veo la sangre que hay debajo de tu short" _**Robert estaba muy asustado

**_"esta bien, me voy a recostar en la cama y me vas a revisar para ver que tan grave es la cortada"_**

**"p-pero Kurt no puedo, la s-sa-sangre me asusta" tartamudeaba el rubio**

**"tranquilízate, yo sé que puedes, a menos que pienses dejar que me desangre aquí mismo" dijo en tono de broma el castaño para relajar al rubio**

**_"No , eso jamás Kurt"_**

**_"A ver recuéstate con cuidado"_** ayudó Robert a recostar al castaño

Con cuidado levantó un poco el short de Kurt para limpiar con un pañuelo desechable la herida mostrando que no era tan grande como él creía, suspirando de alegría al ver que era una cortada poco profunda y suspirando de alivio.

**_"la herida es grande pero no es profunda es más bien como un rasguño muy feo, en unos días se curará, fiuuuu que susto" _**dijo Robert

**_"Que bien que sólo es un rasguño porque duele como si fuera una herida más grande" _** comentó Kurt acostándose por completo en la cama mientras Robert le ponía un poco de alcohol para desinfectar la herida para después untarle un poco de crema.

Sebastián se dio cuenta que no tenía su celular cuando llegaron a la casa de Hunter asi que le pidió a su amigo que lo llevara de regreso a su casa por él pero el rubio le dijo que no, aunque poco tiempo después cambio de idea cuando el ojiverde no paraba de molestar a su gato y por su culpa el animal lo había rasguñado, así que una hora y media después estaban entrando nuevamente a la casa de Sebastián encontrándola en completo silencio algo que les pareció muy raro a ambos chicos quiénes sabían que cuando Kurt remodelaba, diseñaba , cocinaba… bueno hiciera lo que hiciera siempre ponía música pero en esta ocasión no era así.

El castaño ojiverde buscó rápidamente en la sala su celular pero no lo encontró así que fue a su habitación a buscarlo diciéndole a Hunter que lo acompañara y así entre los dos sería mucho más fácil encontrarlo, cuando Seb estaba a punto de abrir la puerta escuchó dos voces dentro de la habitación lo cual le pareció extraño así que sin pensarlo abrió la puerta y se encontró con un espectáculo que lo hizo ponerse de todos colores.

Hunter iba detrás de Sebastián así que vió cuando abrió la puerta entrando a toda prisa sin saber porque , así que corrió para entrar , pero cuando entró lo único que captó su mirada fue las lindas y largas piernas de Kurt sobre la cama, estaba completamente embobado viéndolo que no escuchaba la pelea que se estaba dando en eso momentos entre su amigo y un chico rubio.

**_"Maldito infeliz te voy a enseñar a respetar a los novios ajenos , ¿cómo te atreviste a tocar a Kurt ¿, y te dices mi amigo?"_** gritaba furioso el ojiverde tomando al rubio de su camisa apretadamente y rebotándolo en la pared en repetidas ocasiones, para luego darle un golpe en su mandíbula dejando a Seb con la mano adolorida.

**_"Idiota hiciste que me lastimara la muñeca"_** gemía el castaño ex warbler fulminando con la mirada a Robert .

Estaba tan concentrado que no había reparado en los gritos de su novio que le decían que dejara a Robert al contrario volteó a ver a Hunter para ver porque no lo había detenido de golpear al rubio pero al hacerlo vió cómo su otro "supuesto amigo" veía a Kurt con mirada lujuriosa así que entrecerró los ojos porque justo en ese momento entendía las palabras de Kurt **_"_**_No creo que le importe quedarse si le dices que es para a ayudarme" _ así que a Hunter también le atraía Kurt , se preguntaba porque no lo había notado, _ claro porque son mis amigos y jamás desconfiaría de ellos_, tendría que esconder a Kurt porque era obvio que tanto heteros como gays sentían una fuerte atracción por su chico y la prueba eran Hunter y Robert dos que se decían muy heterosexuales y al ver al castaño no tardaron en decir que eran bisexuales.

**_"Deja de mirar a mi novio Hunter si no quieres que te golpé a ti también"_** amenazó Sebastián

**"La vista es muy libr****_e amigo , además si lo estoy viendo es porque tiene una herida bajo su glúteo, no seas mal pensado"_** aseguró Hunter de lo más inocente

_"__**No soy tonto Hun te vi , no quieras engañarme"**_

Robert seguía en el piso gimiendo de dolor por los golpes recibidos pero aún así se arrastró hacia Kurt para terminar de curarlo.

**_"! ah no¡ tú no te acercas a mi novio otra vez"_**

**_"Cariño" "Baaaassss"_** gritó Kurt para llamar la atención de su novio

**_"Podrías dejar tus celos de lado y ver que si Robert me estaba tocando es porque estoy lastimado y él amablemente me estaba curando"_** señaló el castaño a su herida para que Sebastián viera que sólo lo estaba ayudando ante lo cuál se acercó más para checar la herida y abrazando tiernamente al ojiazul porque le dolía físicamente ver herido a su princesa.

**_"mi princesa estás herido, Hunter traéme alcohol, Robert algodó, Hunter, crema, Robert algodón"_** gritaba dando órdenes como si fuera un doctor en medio de una cirugía, cuando notó que sólo le acercaron la crema se volteó furioso porque no le daban los demás artículos pedidos a lo que Robert rápidamente habló:

**_"Ya le había puesto alcohol sólo le falta la crema Seb"_**

**_"Esta bien Robert muchas gracias por cuidar DE MI NOVIO" _** dijo enfatizando lo último.

**_"Y me disculpo por acusarte de toquetear a Kurt y por haberte golpeado"_** dijo sinceramente Sebastián.

"**_disculpado Seb, te entiendo perfectamente si yo hubiera entrado y visto que otro chico toca a mi hombre hubiera reaccionado peor , así que disculpas aceptadas._**

**_"Gracias amigo"_** ambos chicos se dieron la mano un abrazo y luego hicieron un saludo con sus manos que tardó como cinco minutos hasta que Kurt habló pidiendo que lo ayudaran a levantarse para seguir con la remodelación.

Cabe decir que ni Hunter ni Sebastián se marcharon ya que prefirieron quedarse para ayudar en la remodelación junto con Robert e impidiéndole todos a Kurt que ayudara en su lugar prefirieron que él los fuera instruyendo en lo que quería que hicieran , terminando la remodelación como a las doce de la noche, no sin dejarle bien en claro Sebastián a Hunter que no quería volver a verlo viendo de esa manera a Kurt por lo que su amigo dijo que no lo había hecho y no lo haría.

Esa noche Seb y Kurt durmieron en la habitación de invitados mientras que las suya se terminaba de secar para al día siguiente terminar de acomodar lo que había faltado, durmiendo muy cansados (sobre todo Seb quién había accedido a todos los cambios y movimientos que Kurt quiso) por lo que Kurt dejó que Sebastián se abrazara a su cuerpo respirando el dulce olor del castaño ojiazul y cayendo rápidamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al final Kurt había tenido lo que tanto había querido: que Seb le ayudara con la remodelación.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_No pude revisar el capítulo porque en cuanto lo terminé lo subí espero que se entienda en caso de que no me avisan para poder corregirlo._**

**_Sé que a todas y todos nos gusta leer a Seb celoso y aquí lo estuvo mucho , ¿les gustó?_**

**_No olviden dejar sus reviews_**

**_Los quiero mucho_**

**_Besos _**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**


	10. Chapter 10

**_GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACIÓN, ESTE ES UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHCO._**

**_Es un capítulo corto pero importante._**

**_Cecile78:_** Sebastián quiso ser buen novio y darle espacio a Kurt para ser creativo sin darse cuenta que eso era la peor idea que tuvo y al final Kurtie supo manejar muy bien la situación porque tuvo no uno sino tres ayudantes. Que bien que te pude hacer reír.

**_Lety bl: _**jajjajajja sí, Kurt tiene sus tácticas para lograr lo que quiere y Seb es un amor cuando está celoso porque es muy protector.

**_Shily: _**Sebastián es muy sexy celoso y Kurt hace que hasta el más hetero quiera experimentar con él y ya era hora de que se recuperara y actuara como es él y mira que le salió muy bien. Muchas gracias por darme ideas y eres muy dulce por decir que amas mi fic y como escribo, haces que quiera escribir más XD

**_Isse DeLuna: _** yo también amo a nuestros chicos.

**_Quiero agradecer a todos los que leen comentan y siguen esta historia, amo sus comentarios y me emociono con todos ellos ._**

**_No sé si alguno de ustedes estaban enterados de que hay una chica aquí en FF de nombre Karlaaa que hackea fics y los publica en su cuenta como suyos y al parecer los cambia a su antojo, ¿como lo sé? Pues porque ayer me avisaron que robó mi primer fic "El llamado de la sangre" les agradecería si pudieran denunciarla para que cierren su cuenta, es horrible que alguien haga eso , si tanto le gustan las historias debería escribir las suyas, conmigo ya son cuatro las historias que robó._**

**_Este capítulo sólo sale Blaine y se hace mención de Kurbastian ._**

**_¡Ahora sí a leer , feliz lectura!_**

**_UN NUEVO COMIENZO_**

**_CAPITULO 10_**

**_Tres meses después (un año un mes desde el accidente)_**

Blaine no la había pasado muy bien desde que habían vuelto todos sus recuerdos, cada día que pasaba sin Kurt eran una tortura para él, lo amaba tanto que dolía mucho no tenerlo cerca, pero eso no era todo, sentía muchos remordimientos por la manera tan cruel en que lo había tratado así como por haber actuado como una verdadera zorra, no podía creer con cuántos hombres tuvo sexo ni de cuantas maneras lo hizo, se sentía muy avergonzado de sí mismo.

Cuando sus recuerdos regresaron no perdió tiempo en intentar recuperar a Kurt , lo primero que hizo fue llamarlo a su celular pero no se sorprendió cuando escuchó que ese número no existía, cualquier otra persona habría pensado que era una señal de que jamás lo podría recuperar, pero no él, quién siempre veía el lado bueno de todo, así que no perdió tiempo y compró un boleto a New York para ir a buscarlo al departamento que durante 8 años compartieron y en él cual fueron inmensamente felices.

Blaine llegó a New York con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su cara, al bajar del avión tomó una profunda respiración y dejó caer los hombros cuando exhaló, tenía varios meses que no pisaba esa ciudad y volver lo hacía sentir feliz, los recuerdos con Kurt se arremolinaron en su cabeza logrando que su corazón latiera muy aprisa por la emoción de volver a verlo pero también por miedo a la reacción del chico.

Blaine tuvo tiempo de relajarse en el viaje de camino del aeropuerto rumbo al edificio que compartía con Kurt así que al llegar ahí subió tranquilamente al elevador que lo conducía al piso número cinco, tocó el timbre porque no tenía las llaves, al ver que dicha puerta se abría su sonrisa era más grande pero cuando vió que era una mujer de alrededor de cuarenta años quién abría se sorprendió muchísimo pero creyó que era una nueva amiga de Kurt , tomó valor y preguntó por él.

**"****_Buenas tardes señora podría avisarle a Kurt que Blaine Anderson quiere verlo ¿ por favor?"_**

**_"Creo que se equivocó de departamento porque aquí no vive ningún Kurt"_** le respondió la mujer educadamente, pero el rostro de la mujer cambió a uno pensativo al recordar que ese era el nombre del hombre que les vendió el departamento por lo que le preguntó al moreno cuál era el apellido del hombre que buscaba para asegurarse que era el mismo.

**_"su nombre es Kurt Elizabeth Hummel"_** dijo el moreno

**_"OOhhh ya recordé, Kurt Hummel era el propietario anterior pero nosotros compramos el departamento hace tres meses"_**

Blaine estaba en shock jamás pensó en la probabilidad de no encontrar a Kurt y menos que hubiera vendido el lugar , lo habían comprado entre los dos con la ilusión de formar una familia después de casarse, es más ya tenían programada una cita con una agencia de adopción para una semana después de regresar de su luna de miel, cita claro está a la que nunca asistieron por culpa del accidente y de su amnesia.

Tardó unos segundos en recuperarse y preguntarse cómo pudo venderlo si la firma de los dos estaba en el contrato aunque en ese momento era lo que menos le interesaba, en esos precisos momentos su única prioridad era saber dónde encontrar a Kurt.

**_"No lo sabía señora, disculpe, ¿sabe usted dónde podría localizarlo?, ¿tal vez tendría algún teléfono o dirección que pudiera proporcionarme? es urgente que lo localice"_** preguntó esperanzado el moreno

**_"Lo siento pero no, todo el trámite se hizo por medio de una inmobiliaria al joven jamás lo vimos, si quiere le puedo dar el nombre de la inmobiliaria pero es lo único" _** ofreció la mujer

**_"eso sería perfecto señora muchas gracias"_**

Blaine fue directo a la inmobiliaria pero fue en vano ya que no obtuvo ninguna información porque todo lo relacionado a las ventas era confidencial, salió de ahí sin ninguna dirección o teléfono pero recordó un lugar donde era seguro que pudiera encontrarlo : su trabajo.

El moreno bajó del taxi unas dos cuadras antes, cuando faltaba una cuadra para llegar vió a Kurt quién lucía más que perfecto, se veía radiante y lucía una enorme sonrisa en su cara, se preguntó cuál sería la razón de esa felicidad y su pregunta fue respondida un segundo después cuando lo vió saltar a los brazos de un hombre también castaño , alto y que le parecía algo familiar pero desde la distancia no veía con claridad su rostro, su cara se desfiguró al ver como ese hombre castaño levantaba y hacía girar al ojiazul quién comenzó a reír a carcajadas , segundos después el hombre lo depositaba en el piso por lo que Kurt lo pudo besar por largos segundos.

Para Blaine no fue fácil ver que su amado besaba a otro hombre uno que era muy afortunado por tenerlo, alguien que logró ganarse su confianza así como su amor porque Kurt se veía enamorado de eso no había duda, el moreno sintió su estómago revolverse sintiendo ganas de vomitar, no quería creer que Kurt ya no lo amaba él todavía tenía esperanzas de que si luchaba por él , si le pedía perdón lograría recuperar el amor de su castaño, así que avanzó hacia ellos con paso veloz tanto que no vió cuando un pequeño niño se atravesó en su camino por lo que tuvo que detenerse para no tirarlo, le preguntó si se encontraba bien a lo que el niño respondió que sí, pero esos segundos que se retrasó le impidió llegar a donde Kurt y ese chico se encontraban, cuando levantó la vista observó con horror como Sebastián Smythe le abría la puerta del coche al castaño ojiazul pero antes de que entrara se inclinaba poniendo su mano izquierda en su mejilla acariciándolo con su pulgar y besándolo tiernamente.

Blaine sintió sus piernas débiles cayendo de rodillas al piso sin poder evitarlo, desde la distancia pudo verlos marcharse, sin darse cuenta estaba sollozando quedamente rodando las lágrimas por sus mejillas, una anciana se acercó para darle un pañuelo que amablemente agradeció, después de eso se levantó tomando con él la maleta que llevaba , tomó un taxi que lo dirigiera a un hotel donde lloró por largo rato hasta que el sueño lo venció durmiendo toda la noche.

A la mañana siguiente Blaine recordó lo sucedido un día antes y se sintió terriblemente triste y solo, no podía creer que Kurt estuviera enamorado de Sebastián, ¿cómo había pasado eso? **_Claro_** – pensó - mi amnesia fue la responsable.

Recordó aquella terrible vez , la última en que había visto a Kurt, él había sido acompañado de Sebastián quién se mostró muy protector del castaño, cuidándolo a cada instante de él así también de que rechazó sus avances pareciéndole raro ya que Sebastián desde que lo conoció había mostrado un claro interés por él, pero principalmente recordó lo furioso que el ojiverde se comportó cuando había intentado violar al castaño , en ese momento creyó que era porque quería defender a su amigo pero ahora varios meses después se daba cuenta que esa furia era porque estaba defendiendo al hombre que ama , por lo que en la cabeza de Blaine surgió la idea de que Sebastián se aprovechó del estado de vulnerabilidad de Kurt para lograr que fuera su novio así que con eso en mente estaba decidido a recuperar _a_ _su novio_ porque para él Kurt era su novio.

Con eso en mente sacó su computadora portátil y abrió sesión en Facebook, tecleó el nombre de Kurt Hummel y no le apareció recordando que cuando era el Blaine malo porque así consideraba a su yo con amnesia lo desbloqueó y en segundos le apareció el perfil de su exnovio y no le gustó para nada lo que vió.

Kurt tenía de portada una foto de él con Sebastián al parecer en la playa en donde ellos se estaban besando por la manera de la foto era obvio que uno de ellos la tomó, su foto de perfil también estaban ambos pero en esta Kurt se encontraba sentado en el regazo del ojiverde sonriendo a la cámara.

Vió sus estados y todos eran

**_"me haces muy feliz Bas"_**

**_"te amo Seby"_**

**_"Estoy con el amor de mi vida"_**

**_"Nadie me ha hecho más feliz que tú"_**

Conforme leía los estados Blaine se enfurecía más, sus álbum de fotos eran de Seb y Kurt, buscó si había alguna foto suya y con gran tristeza se dio cuenta que no había ninguna era como si nunca lo hubiera conocido.

Revisó todas las cuentas que recordaba tenía Kurt y en todas tenía incluido a Sebastián pero ni rastro de nada de Blaine.

El moreno llamó a Cooper con quién ya tenía una buena relación y quién le animó a recuperar a Kurt pero quién no le contó que ayudó al ojiazul con la firma para poder vender el departamento y que tenía las pertenencias de Blaine que el castaño le mandó, no quería lastimar a su hermanito sobre todo porque ahora era el verdadero Blaine.

Blaine y Cooper no sabían que la relación de Kurt y Sebastián iba viento en popa que cada día su amor crecía más y más tanto que ambos chicos por separado ya estaban pensando en llevar su relación a algo más serio y que nadie ni nada lo impediría.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Esta ocasión si me apuré y les traje la actualización antes de tiempo._**

**_Nuestros chicos amados saldrán en el siguiente capítulo._**

**_Espero sus lindos review_**

**_Ya casi llegamos a los 100 y quiero rebasarlos._**

**_Besos_**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**


	11. Chapter 11

**_GLEE NI SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN SOLO MI IMAGINACION, ESTE ES UN UNIVERSO ALTERNO CHICO X CHICO._**

**_Pablo Nicora:_**Pues sí ,Blaine ya tiene su memoria de vuelta y con ello se ha dado cuenta que no tiene a Kurt y que él ya está en una nueva relación con Sebastián pero de todas intentará recuperarlo aunque aquí entre nos no creo que lo logre.

**_Lety bl: _**Blaine la está pasando muy mal al no tener a kurt pero todo es consecuencia de sus actos y tiene que afrontarlos.

**_Cecile78:_** Blaine no sabe que Sebastián ha cambiado que no es el mismo egoísta que era en Dalton por eso cree que él se ha aprovechado de un momento de vulnerabilidad de Kurt para hacerlo su novio pero nosotros sabemos que no es así.

**_Shily: _**Lo que pasa con Blaine es que él ingenuamente cree que Kurt si lo perdonará cuando le diga que ya recuperó su memoria y que lo ama más que antes y que con pedir perdón todo se solucionara pero lamentablemente no será así.

**_Isse DeLuna:_** sé que sientes feo por Blaine pero ni modo así es la vida.

**_Bonamore:_** Todos tus reviews me hicieron sonreír y más al ver que comentaste todos los capítulos de corrido, ¡oye ¡ que bien que te pagan por leerme jajajjajjaja, pues ¿donde trabajas que pudiste leer mi fic en la madrugada? Y la frase que te recordó a Candy Candy de " eres más linda cuando sonries que cuando lloras " me la robé de esa caricatura que amo tanto, pero la adapté para Kurt.

**_Ok pasando a otra cosa quiero comentarles que tanto en mi Facebook como en mi twitter así como aquí les comento que he decidido hacer dos finales para esta historia aclarando que el final real es el kurtbastian pero haré un final alternativo que al parecer será klaine ya que varios sufren mucho por Blaine y esa es una manera de darle gusto a todos , además así evitamos que quieran robarme este fic porque ya tendrá dos finales y no habrá que cambiar nada, así que si tienes ideas o hay algo que te gustaría que sucediera dímelas , recuerden las ideas son sólo para el final alternativo ya que el final real ya sé cómo quiero que termine._**

**_Ahora sí después de taaaaannn largas notas de autor a leer, feliz lectura._**

**_UN NUEVO COMIENZO_**

**_CAPITULO 11_**

Kurt había quedado con Santana para salir esa tarde a una joyería donde buscaría un lindo anillo de compromiso masculino el cuál planeaba dárselo a Sebastián en dos semanas que sería cuando cumplirían 6 meses de novios, los que habían sido maravillosos y únicos, se sentía muy feliz y pleno como nunca antes lo fué ni siquiera cuando estuvo enamorado de Blaine, cuando lo pensaba creía que era porque su amor por el moreno fue un amor de juventud un amor de adolescentes en cambio el noviazgo con el castaño ojiverde era un amor maduro lleno de confianza un amor que se sentía más fuerte y verdadero.

El anillo que el castaño ojiazul escogió era una argolla hecha de plata, un poco gruesa sin ser demasiado, en medio tenía un pequeño brillante que hacía lucir a la argolla elegante , perfecta y muy hermosa, no lo pensó dos veces , decidió que ese era el anillo perfecto para su novio.

**_"Me voy a llevar este" _** señaló Kurt al anillo elegido

**_"Muy buena elección joven es un anillo exquisito" _** afirmó el joyero quién sonrió complacido de haber logrado una exitosa venta.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Eran las tres cincuenta de la tarde y Santana iba llegando al gran edificio dónde se encontraban ubicadas las oficinas del negocio de Kurt , subió al elevador el cual tenía las paredes de vidrio dejándole ver de un lado dentro del edificio mientras iba subiendo y del otro se veía hacia el exterior, la morena curvilínea echó un vistazo afuera logrando ver a un moreno hobbitt que se alejaba del edificio viéndose bastante derrotado.

Sin perder tiempo la morena avanzó rumbo a la oficina de su amigo.

**_"Amy se encuentra Kurt en su oficina"_**

La chica pelirroja levantó la mirada de la agenda que tenía en sus manos ya que al parecer estaba anotando alguna cita a Kurt pero dejó todo para mirar a la morena, la pelirroja estaba enamorada de Santana desde el instante en que la vió desilusionándose tristemente al enterarse de que la chica de sus sueños tenía novia a la que no sólo amaba sino que adoraba, ya no guardaba esperanzas de tener una relación con ella pero en todo lo que pudiera ayudarla era la primera en ofrecerse por eso cuando Santana acudió a ella un día para pedirle de favor que si llegaba a presentarse un hombre de nombre _ BLAINE ANDERSON _no lo dejara pasar que le mintiera diciéndole que su castaño amigo se encontraba en una junta de viaje o cualquier cosa e igual hiciera con sus llamadas , Amy preguntó la razón para hacer eso por lo que Santana simple y sencillamente le respondió:

**_"recuerdas que Kurt estuvo varios meses triste y nada le levantaba el ánimo"_**

**_"sí"_**

**_"pues Blaine Anderson es la razón, ese chico es su ex novio , quién lo hizo sufrir y yo no lo quiero cerca de Kurt, él ahora es feliz con Sebastián y así quiero que siga"_**

Amy ante esa explicación accedió a hacer lo que Santana le pidió , recordaba que la primera vez que se presentó a una entrevista de trabajo con el castaño, lucía radiante, feliz , lleno de vida pero cuando obtuvo el empleo el ojiazul no era el mismo , lucía triste, apagado , era más bien alguien que actuaba en piloto automático lo cuál la entristeció porque era obvio que estaba sufriendo por alguien, un cambio tan drástico casi siempre era por culpa de un novio o ex novio ó en un caso muy remoto suponía la muerte de algún familiar, cualquiera que fuera la razón o motivo que tenía así al castaño esperaba que pronto se solucionara para volver a ver a ese hombre lleno de vida que contagiaba a todos con su entusiasmo.

Después de unos meses de trabajar en la compañía de Kurt la pelirroja se enteró por plática entre compañeros que el castaño efectivamente tuvo una relación, es más que estaba a punto de casarse con su novio de secundaria pero todo se vino abajo cuando tuvieron un accidente , el prometido perdió la memoria provocando que su personalidad cambiara y alejara a Kurt de su vida motivo por el que su jefe ahora lucía muy triste , al parecer su jefe intentó ser un apoyo para su prometido pero ese hombre no quería ni apoyo ni nada que viniese de Kurt, comprendiendo eso el castaño se alejó de la vida de ese hombre .

De repente su jefe comenzó a tener cambios muy favorables , se veía más feliz, su mirada tenía un brillo que no tenía desde que lo conoció y luego volvió a sonreír, esa sonrisa nunca se fue de su cara y la razón la supo poco después cuando un castaño alto, de cuerpo escultural, mirada verdosa y sexy andar (_claro la chica podía apreciar que Sebastián era muy guapo, el ser lesbiana no le impedía ver quién era atractivo y quién no_) vino por él para comer, ahí dedujo que él era el motivo del cambio de actitud de su jefe , ese hombre traía felicidad a Kurt y si le comentaba que lo buscaba Blaine Anderson lo más probable era que volviera a estar triste y eso jamás lo permitiría, su jefe merecía ser feliz y así sería si de ella dependía.

**_"muy bien, ten por seguro que no le diré que estuvo aquí ni le diré de sus llamadas Santana"_** respondió alegre y coquetamente la chica

**_"Muy bien, ¿a dónde fué Kurt?" _**preguntó la morena

**_"fue al almacén a verificar que hubiera llegado completo el pedido de telas que llegaba hoy"_** respondió Amy

**_"Perfecto, lo esperaré en su oficina Amy"_**

**_"Sí, ¿quieres tomar algo Santana? Café, té, refresco, agua" _** ofreció la secretaria

**_"no, gracias linda, estoy bien así"_**

**_"muy bien"_**

Santana entró a la oficina de Kurt asegurándose de ponerle seguro a la puerta, en caso de que preguntarán porque lo hizo diría que se estaba acomodando la ropa y ni modo de hacerlo con el riesgo de que entrara alguien, por ese motivo sacó un poco su blusa de la falda para que su mentira fuera creíble.

Caminó rápidamente al escritorio donde localizó la computadora portátil de su amigo e inició sesión en su Facebook así como en su twitter ya que se sabía las contraseñas de ambas cuentas del ojiazul, al entrar lo primero que buscó fueron sus mensajes encontrando en ambas cuentas varios del hobitt en lo_s que le pedía perdón , que estaba arrepentido de lo mal que se había comportado con él, que ya habían regresado todos sus recuerdos, cuánto lo amaba y necesita, que si podían verse y bla bla bla bla bla_, Santana estaba furiosa por ver que el hobitt creía que con una simple disculpa su amigo regresaría rendido a sus pies, borró los tres mensajes de Facebook y los 15 de twitter de milagro Kurt no los vió ya que en esos días se encontraba muy ocupado con la preparación de su nueva línea de ropa infantil KH olvidándose por completo de todo lo que no fuera su trabajo.

Al terminar Santana cerró nuevamente la computadora, se arregló su ropa y se retiró de ahí diciéndole a la chica que no podía esperar más pero pidiéndole que le dijera a Kurt que estuvo ahí.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Blaine no podía creer que ya habían transcurrido tres meses y él todavía no lograba ver al castaño ojiazul, en esos momentos ya estaba desesperado, lo intentó localizar en su oficina, en sus redes sociales y nada, en reiteradas ocasiones le pidió a Cooper que intercediera por él con Kurt para solicitarle una cita pero su hermano se negó diciendo que no quería mezclar su relación de amistad con los problemas no resueltos de Blaine explicándole que él tenía que encontrar la manera de verlo.

Era tanta su desesperación que tuvo mucha temperatura dos noches seguidas logrando preocupar muchísimo a Cooper quién después de mucho logró bajarla.

Blaine ya no podía con los remordimientos eso también provocó su episodio de temperatura muy alta ya que una noche antes al estar viendo en casa de su hermano los álbum de fotos y ver los recuerdos de cuando eran felices le rompió el corazón , también se dio cuenta que Kurt no sólo mandó sus cosas sino todo lo que él le obsequió en el transcurso de 10 años de noviazgo, entre esos recuerdos era el anillo que hizo con envolturas de dulces, perfumes, ropa, peluches, joyería y muchas cosas que ni siquiera recordaba haberle dado, ni cuando se fue a dormir los remordimientos lo dejaron ya que en sus sueños aparecían las imágenes de los hombres con los que estuvo , la manera tan cruel que lo trató así como el intento de violación y para coronar con la cereza del pastel el recuerdo de aquél chico, el último con quién tuvo sexo y fué cuando estuvo en Dalton , Andrés era su nombre y si lo recordaba era porque firmó contrato para la disquera en la que trabajaba, todos esos recuerdos lo hacían sufrir, necesitaba urgentemente el perdón de su castaño para poder retomar su relación donde la dejaron ya que estaba seguro que luego de explicarle a Kurt todo éste lo perdonaría y podrían casarse y ser felices para siempre dejando atrás todos los malos recuerdos que ese año tuvo en su vida.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Sebastián estaba muy enamorado de Kurt y deseaba formalizar su relación con Kurt ¿cómo? Pidiéndole que se casara con él. … que fuera el señor Smythe , le emocionaba pensar en ellos casados, cuando lo hacía sentía mariposas bailar en su estómago y se sentía estupendo.

En algunas ocasiones cuando estaba en su oficina y algún aroma , comida, palabra , sonido lo hacía recordar a Kurt …a su precioso y amado novio entonces sacaba una hoja y se ponía a escribir _Sebastián y Kurt se aman_ dibujando muchos corazones a su alrededor, cuando hacía esto creía que nadie se daba cuenta pero estaba muy equivocado, para todos en el bufete jurídico era muy conocido que cuando sonreía mientras escribía algo era porque estaba dibujando corazones con las iniciales de él y su novio o que cuando suspiraba a la nada era por causa de Kurt, todos sabían que el coqueto e inalcanzable Sebastián Smythe finalmente estaba fuera del ruedo , oficialmente era el novio de alguien.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Cooper deseaba ayudar a Blaine a recuperar a Kurt pero no podía, Santana prácticamente lo amenazó de muerte si se atrevía a tratar de reconciliarlos y conociendo que la morena era capaz de cumplir su promesa decidió no hacer nada y dejar todo en manos de Blaine así como del destino ya que si era su destino estar juntos al final lo lograrían.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Sebastián y Hunter tenían tres horas recorriendo las joyerías sin ningún resultado ya que el ojiverde no encontraba el anillo adecuado para Kurt.

**_"Sebastián ya me cansé, escoge cualquier anillo todos son bonitos"_**

**_"Hunter"_** dijo exasperado el ojiverde **_"No puedo escoger cualquier anillo , tiene que ser uno que al verlo sepa que es el indicado para Kurt"_**

**_"Yo quiero irme tengo mucha hambre" _** replicó el rubio

**_"Pues te la aguantas porque no nos iremos sin el anillo correcto" _**dijo Sebastián

**_"no puedo esperar más yo me voy" _** dijo Hunter poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la puerta de salida

**_"si sales por esa puerta me encargaré de decirle a Kurt que no quisiste ayudarme a encontrar el anillo perfecto y estoy seguro que lo lamentaras " _** amenazó el castaño sonriendo de lado al ver que la amenaza había surtido efecto cuando su amigo volvió a cerrar la puerta del local para regresar muy rápido al lugar en el que segundos antes estuvo sentado, mostrando una sonrisa más falsa que nada.

**_"Seb mi amigo, como crees que no voy a ayudarte a escoger el anillo que se merece el hombre más bello del planeta, será un verdadero placer ayudarte sobre todo porque le dirás que me porté muy bien contigo"_** decía Hunter pasando un brazo por los hombros de su amigo queriendo obtener una respuesta positiva a su pregunta, porque por nada del mundo deseaba que la furia de Kurt Hummel cayera sobre él.

**_"primero que nada te doy la razón en cuanto a que es el hombre más bello no sólo del planeta sino del universo"_** dijo Sebastián mirando soñadoramente a la nada y dando varios suspiros que lo mostraban más enamorado que nunca a lo que Hunter solo volteo los ojos .

**_"segundo : le diré que fuiste de gran ayuda y de seguro te prepara ese pastel de fresa que tanto te gusta como muestra de agradecimiento"_** aseguró Sebastián.

El joyero le mostró otra caja con más anillos, todos eran hermosos pero uno sobresalía entre todos, ambos hombres lo vieron al mismo tiempo volteando a verse muy sonrientes porque lo sabían ese era el anillo perfecto para Kurt.

Al mismo tiempo Hunter y Sebastián hablaron:

**_"queremos ese, es perfecto"_**

Sebastián y Hunter levantaron su puño para chocarlo en señal de aprobación ya que los dos vieron al mismo tiempo ese hermoso anillo.

El joyero asintió en aprobación al ver el anillo que escogieron los jóvenes.

**_"Excelente elección"_**

**_"Gracias" _** respondieron Seb y Hunter.

El castaño ojiverde junto con su rubio amigo fueron a tomar un café para tratar de que la emoción que tenía reflejada en su rostro Sebastián animorara un poco porque no querían que Kurt sospechara de esa compra que hicieron minutos antes.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Tres días después de la compra de las argollas de compromiso los dos castaños estaban planeando ¿Cómo? , ¿Dónde? Y ¿cuándo? harían la propuesta pero mientras eso sucedía ambos se volcaron por completo en sus trabajos ya que la carga de trabajo era impresionante, así que esa noche llegaron completamente agotados a su casa por lo que decidieron que tomarían una baño en la tina para relajarse.

Kurt fue el primero en entrar a la tina cuando el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente para ellos, se sentó y jaló la mano de Sebastián con cuidado para que pudiera entrar, el ojiazul abrió su piernas para que su novio ojiverde pudiera sentarse en medio de ellas y poderse recargar en Kurt quién al instante pasó sus brazos por la cintura de Sebastián haciendo pequeñas caricias en sus abdominales los cuáles adoraba así como enredar sus largas piernas para mantenerlo más cerca.

Los dos sabían que no tenían la energía suficiente para nada más por lo que disfrutaron de su baño compartiendo dulces besos y alguna que otra caricia, cuando el agua se enfrió se secaron para dirigirse a la habitación que compartían para ver un rato cada uno su computadora para relajarse después de un día tan atareado.

Sebastián entró a su Facebook y sonrió adorablemente cuando vió una foto en la que había sido etiquetado junto con Kurt tan solo unos minutos antes, una foto que debió de tomarles Wes ya que él era quién subió la foto, una donde Seb y Kurt estaban dormidos y abrazados en el sofá, se notaba lo cómodo que estaban y la cara de ambos mostraba una sonrisa, su corazón se calentó ante la vista de la foto, sintiéndose muy feliz de tener a Kurt como novio y sorprendiéndose que la foto tuviera cuarenta likes en solo unos minutos.

Kurt abrió su computadora y abrió sesión en Facebook al instante aparecieron muchas notificaciones así como varios mensajes, decidió que primero vería los mensajes , tomó el mouse y seleccionó la flecha encima de las notificaciones por accidente dejando ver que muchos de sus amigos habían comentado sus estados así como dado like a otros, volvió a seleccionar la flecha sobre los mensajes mostrando muchos entre ellos uno que no vió de _BLAINE ANDERSON _y no lo vió porque en ese instante levantó la cara para ver la hermosa sonrisa que su novio tenía por algo que miraba en su computadora , la curiosidad fue mucha así que apartó su laptop de sus piernas para dejarla a un lado de la cama y así poder ver lo que Seb veía, cuando pudo ver la foto, en vez de enojarse porque Wes les había tomado una foto dormidos y subirla sin su consentimiento lo que provocó en él fue una gran emoción al saber que Seb era el amor de su vida y que no se equivocó al hacer la compra de ese anillo , el ojiverde volteó un poco su cara para ver la reacción de su novio creyendo que en cualquier momento iría tras Wes pero se sorprendió al ver que lucía completamente tranquilo y sereno, segundos después Kurt se acercó y beso los labios de Seb quién regreso el beso con mucha efusividad logrando que ambos chicos se excitaran y comenzaran a desvertirse , Kurt cayendo encima de Sebastián , tomando el control de la situación por lo que el ojiverde aceptó encantado ya que le encantaba ver y sentir el lado dominante de Kurt cuando lo hacía suyo por lo que el ojiazul no se dio cuenta cuando un mensaje marcado con el nombre de BLAINE ANDERSON era borrado por Santana desde su casa.

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**_Kurt y Sebastián por separado ya compraron el anillo de compromiso que le darán al otro porque están completamente seguros de que son el uno para el otro y no ven la razón para tener que esperar más tiempo._**

**_Varios ya saben cuál es el anillo que Kurt escogió para Seb porque lo puse en mi face y a varios los etiqueté , si quieren saber cómo es búsquenme por Elisa Criss Zúñiga Pérez y vayan a fotos , el de Seb será toda una sorpresa._**

**_No olviden dejar un review me alegran el corazón._**

**_Besos_**

**_Candy Criss (Agar)_**


End file.
